


New Dawn

by STLHero



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Friendship, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STLHero/pseuds/STLHero
Summary: You would think saving the world would mean that she could have her happy ending but somehow she managed to find herself in a strange, new dimension in a world that was nothing like her own. The worst part of the whole ordeal? She couldn't even remember how she found herself in this new dimension.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/ Uzumaki Naruto, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 81
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

_What the hell happened?_

Naruto groaned and pushed herself up from what could only be a hard ground. Her whole body ached and screamed almost as if someone shoved a chidori through her chest, but she was absolutely certain that no one shoved a chidori through her chest again. This time around, Sasuke had joined them in order to defeat a common enemy and trying to kill her was the last thing he needed.

_I remember sealing up Kaguya…and then everything else is blank._ She took a deep breath and waited for her vision to sharpen again. Everything around her seemed blurred up, all fuzz and no definite shapes. Why couldn't she remember what happened? Did Sasuke and her stop the infinite Tsukuyomi? Her head screeched again as if there was a block in her memory.

" _Kurama, what happened?"_ The chakra beast should know what happened but there was no response. It was like the fox was gone and that was concerning if you asked her. Naruto shut her eyes and then frowned as her mind's eye revealed a sleeping chakra beast. Even though the quick look told her that the beast was asleep, it also looked like the Kyuubi was exhausted.

The whiskered teen shook her head and opened her eyes. She waited for her eyes to become sharper before finally looking around the area that she was in. Concrete, slanted walls greeted her eyes alongside a couple of thin, vinery cracks. The windows had no glass, only had the black, metallic muntin. A quick glance at the ground showed crack pieces of glasses, but there was no lava.

The enclosed walls, the tiny fragments of glass and lack of lava confirmed that she was definitely not in that lava dimension that Kaguya had originally sent them.

_Now the only question is where could I be? Because this doesn't feel like home._ She dragged her feet across the floor, grimacing just a little bit as the broken glass emitted a slight crunch. Her hand reached out to the concrete walls as explosions shattered through the silent air. Naruto jolted just a little bit before relaxing her shoulders.

Even though the sound startled her, it confirmed that she was not the only one in this building.

_Maybe, if I find the person that made the explosion then maybe, just maybe, I can make sense of what just happened._ She stopped in her tracks and bobbed her head as the floor above her rattled from the loud footsteps. If she found someone then maybe, they could help her find a way back home and she could figure out a way to break Infinite Tsukuyomi with Sasuke and Sakura.

The blond-haired teen stopped in her tracks when a musty pungent filled her nostrils. There was a slight creak behind her and Naruto lowered her whole body down. Light breaths became louder, almost as loud as the explosion that happened just a couple of seconds ago. There was definitely someone behind her and if she had to guess where…

_Bang!_

Her kunai smacked the wall and Naruto rolled her eyes when a lizard-like man materialized from the ground. He gawked and tried to squirm out of the kunai pinning him to the wall, but the kunai refused to budge from its spot in the wall. Not that she expected him to get the kunai out of the wall with how thin and skinny his arms were.

"They didn't tell us that there was a student with an insane reaction time!" The man grumbled. "Those two boys are nothing compared to this one! I didn't even had a chance to avoid it."

Naruto frowned. "Students? You mean I'm in a school?"

The lizard man bobbed his head and the blonde poked her tongue against her cheek. So if she was in a school then it would mean that there were children in this place. _But why would he think I'm a student? I haven't been in school in the last four years! I'm way too old for school._ There was definitely something wrong with the whole picture.

"Y-You aren't a hero, are you?" The lizard man stuttered. If it was possible for a lizard to sweat, then that lizard-man sweated buckets and buckets of it. His beady eyes flickered to the corridor behind her and then back to her. "Because Kurogiri and Shigaraki told us that the only heroes available are Eraserhead, All Might and Thirteen! They didn't tell us that there was another hero?"

She crocked her head to the side. "Is being a Hero an actual job?"

"Have you been living under a rock? Of course being a Hero is a job!" The lizard-man yelled. His eyes blew up to the size of plates and kept flickering from her to the concrete walls, those eyes never once met her own eyes. Not that it really mattered to her because she got some of the answers that she needed.

She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away, ignoring the screech of the lizard-man. Her ears rang with the man's screeches but the whiskered teen didn't bother to look back at the man. She could hear the man banging against the walls like a mad man and maybe she should let him go, but a large part of her had no desire to release the man from the wall.

_Besides if being a hero is an actual job, then_ _it means that I just pinned the guy to the wall is a villain._ She straightened her spine and kicked away any of the rocks that stood in her way. The rock smacked against the wall and a little vein-like structures began to weave its way out of the spot where the rock hit.

From the corridor ahead of her, a tiny crunch echoed and Naruto stopped in her tracks. She curled her hand into a fist as loud, heavy breathing and furious stomps began to pound against the air. Someone was definitely making their way towards her. Was it another lizard-like man? Or was she going to see something that was even more freaky? Maybe there were ghosts.

Her heart thundered against her chest.

"Are you sure that we are going the right way, Bakugou!" A rather high-pitch voice demanded as Naruto turned to the next corridor. _Smack._ The whiskered teen felt her forehead throbbed with a numbing pain. What the hell did she hit? There was a crackle in the air as if fireworks were going to explode. Her nose twitched with irritation as the pungent of smoke.

The crackles got shriller and Naruto grabbed hold of the hand that seemed to be reaching out to her. She tossed the person over her shoulder and pulled out a kunai from her pouch. She twisted her head around. A rock-like hand rose up and from the glint of sunlight reflecting back from his arm, Naruto knew that hand was no ordinary hand.

She stretched her whole body out like a bow and curled her leg up before smashing against the male's stomach. The air boomed as shrill cries pierced through the air. Naruto blinked. Those shrill cries sounded like teenagers, which meant that maybe they were the students that the lizard man had been talking about earlier.

"S-She is different from the other villains that we defeated," a boy groaned. Naruto twisted her whole body around and crocked her head to the side as her blue eyes took in the sweating, pain-faced boy lying on the ground. He stared at her with wide eyes. "And she doesn't look old too! She looks like she can be a student too!"

From behind her, a male grunted. "You think I don't fucking notice that, Spikey? For all we know she might be an Old Hag with a Quirk that makes her look young!"

_Did he just imply I'm an old lady!_ Naruto clenched her jaw and swirled her whole body back to the first male that she hit. The blond-haired teen clutched his stomach like he was in agony. But the agony wasn't enough if you asked her. Oh no, she was going to find a way to make that boy pay for even implying that she could be old.

"I'm 16! Nearly 17!" Naruto barked. "And I'm not a Villain!"

Her fellow blonde eyed her for the longest time, his vermillion eyes inspected her from head to toe before he pushed himself up from the ground. Even from where she stood, she could hear his ribs squeaked and cracked and for a brief moment, a tickle of guilt washed over her. But then it faded when she recalled the male implied that she could be an old lady.

The blond-haired male grunted. "It could be a ruse."

"I know I'm an idiot but even an idiot would tell you that makes no sense!" She clicked her heels together and darted her eyes to the red-haired teen. He only furrowed his eyebrows together like he was trying to figure out whether she was being honest or not. "Are you two serious? If I was a villain then wouldn't I have tried to kill you?"

The two males exchanged glances and the blond-haired boy pulled a disgruntled expression. He probably realized that she actually had a point about trying to kill them. Seriously if she intended to murder them then she wouldn't have allowed them to talk. If anything, she probably would have pulled a kunai from her pocket and slashed them with it.

"And wouldn't a Villain try to use the same reason as you?" The blond-haired teen scowled. "Because if you aren't a fucking Villain then how the fuck did you get here?"

Naruto flung her arms up in the air. "And you don't think I'm trying to figure that out? Last thing I remembered was sealing an alien with my teammates and that was it!"

The words rung in the air and the two males pushed themselves up against the wall. Both males clutched their stomachs and exchanged weary glances with each other. She didn't know what was going through their minds but the whiskered teen was absolutely certain that they didn't believe a single word coming out of her mouth.

"So does that mean you are an alien?" The red-haired male asked with a frown playing on his lips. He eyed her outfit and then darted to the glassless window frames surrounding them before focusing his eyes on her. "You look really normal; nothing like what the old movies made aliens to be."

She chewed the inner corner of her lips and pushed down the irritation growing inside of her. "I'm not an alien. I'm a kunoichi and a really good one if I dare say so myself!"

The blond-haired teen snorted. He stared at her up and down, his vermillion eyes lingered on her orange biker shorts that should have been hidden by her black piqao dress. Was her clothes burned? She tried her hardest during their fight against Kaguya not to crash into the fuming lava but there had been one point when Sasuke had to save her ass from the lava.

"Shouldn't kunoichis wear black trousers and black jackets or at least wear a mask?" The blond-haired teen retorted. "You wear orange and black!"

Her eyebrows twitched. "Kunoichis and shinobis can wear whatever the fuck they want because we have jutsu that allows us to disguise us! And for your information orange is a good color to use to disguise yourself during Autumn!"

Naruto waited for the male to counter-argue against her words but he only threw his head up in the air. He cradled his head and clenched his jaw before shifting his gaze to the red-haired male. The other boy seemed intent to gawk at her as if he didn't know whether to believe her words or not. After a couple of seconds, the spikey red-haired teen finally nodded.

"Your story makes no fucking sense," the blond-haired boy barked. "How the fuck do you expect us to believe that a kunoichi was fighting an alien and somehow managed to get here? It makes no fucking sense!"

Naruto grinded her jaw. "But it is the truth! What could be the other possibility that I'm a Villain? That makes no fucking sense either! The only bad thing that I have ever done was steal a couple of wallets and even then it was for survival!"

"You aren't helping your case," the red-haired teen informed her with a slight apologetic look on his face.

_What the hell do I have to do to convince you that I'm telling the damn truth?_ She wanted to pull her hair out but that would actually make her look insane. No, there had to be a way for her to convince them but what could she do? Show off some jutsu? No, it didn't feel like it would be enough for her to convince them.

Wait, this was a school and the only way that she could convince them might be to go to the authority. _But what if they lock me up and do experiments on me? I have seen enough movies and done enough missions to know that this could be a possibility._ She groaned and pressed her fingers against her forehead. Everything would have been easier if Sakura and Sasuke were here with her.

For some strange reason, her heart ached and her eyes seemed ready to burn but that might be because of exhaustion.

"If I talk to your police or whatever you guys considered to be authority, then will you at least believe that I'm not a fucking criminal?" She demanded. The two males glanced at each other and then wordlessly nodded their heads at her. Their eyes still carried a level of distrust but they didn't look ready to strangle her anymore.

The blond-haired teen grunted. "We don't have anything to tie you up with but if we did then you would be fucking tied up, because I still don't believe a single word coming out of your mouth."

She rolled her eyes and yanked the two slumped males from the ground. _You would think the fact that I wasted time explaining things that they would believe me._ Those two kids were so paranoid, probably more paranoid then when she had been in school. But then again, she had been an innocent, naïve 12-year-old.

"Are you _really_ helping us even though Bakugou accused you of being a criminal?" The red-haired teen asked. He winced as the whiskered-teen pulled him closer to her body before trying to do the same thing. Except unlike the spikey red-haired male, Bakugou smacked her hand away and scowled at her as if telling her that he could walk by himself.

The blue-eyed teen grunted and looked at the blond-haired boy dragging his feet away from them. She scowled. "I'm the reason that you can't walk and your friend is being an idiot if he thinks that he can walk out of here without any help."

"Spikey and me aren't friends, Whiskers!" The boy bellowed right in front of her. "And we already wasted enough time talking to you instead of focusing on getting Warp Guy!"

Naruto jerked her head. She glanced at the slacked-jaw red-haired teen and then looked at the twitching teen right in front of her. Warp? That sounded weird? What the hell did he mean by Warp? She had so many questions but this might not be the good time for her to question them. After all, these guys didn't seem intent to believe for one second that she came from somewhere else.

"Are you kidding me, Bakugou?" Spikey yelled. "You are injured and now you wanna make the problem worse? Thirteen-sensei has so much on his plate because we just rushed ahead like that and if you wanna take responsibility then we have to help the others that got sucked in!"

Bakugou didn't turn around and he only clicked his tongue. "If that is what you want then have Blonde over there help you! I'm gonna beat that Warp Guy to a pulp!"

"And how the hell do you plan to attack if you can barely walk?" Naruto retorted. She took a deep breath and hustled Spikey closer to her body as the blond-haired teen continued to drag his feet away from them. He was absolutely stubborn because she could see every wince in his steps but she doubted that the male would be pleased if she just tossed him over his shoulders.

The male finally stopped in his steps and turned his head towards them. His red eyes focused on them. "You didn't fucking toss me that hard! And getting rid of that guy is going to stop those fucking villains from escaping from here."

The whiskered teen stared at him for the longest time and listened to the slight rustle in the wind. In the distance, she could hear grown men groaning and the distinct sounds of fists being thrown. It might have been a faint buzz against her ears but it was enough for her to know that there was a lot of fighting taking place all around her.

If there were teens like her in the area and a criminal that could help other dangerous criminals get out then…

"If I help you guys out with that Wrap Guy then will you vouch for me to the authority about not being a Villain?"

Spikey gawked at her while Bakugou fixed his red eyes on her.

"Do you really think that you can defeat those Villains, Whiskers?" Bakugou kept his eyes focused on the corridor and continued to trod with his arm clutched around his stomach. His voice didn't sound angry or even irritated like he had been since their first meeting. No, the male sounded calm and collected like he was seriously considering her offer.

She took a deep breath and looked at the straight back of the blond-haired teen walking away from her.

"They definitely can't be any more difficult then the people I have defeated!"

She fought an actual goddess, so how difficult could a bunch of villains be?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chaos._

That was the only word Naruto could use to describe the scene right in front of her. Even though she was probably a couple of meters away, she could see so many people surrounding the front area of the building. There were also a bunch of teenagers on top of the staircase, huddled together like a bunch of scared sheep and the whiskered teen had to wonder how old those kids were when they started their whole hero training.

 _Shouldn't they have started when they were six?_ She crocked her head to the side and shifted her eyes to the left. There seemed to be a bluish-gray haired man looming close to the water. Wait, did he actually have hands on his face? Were those things real? What kind of sick-minded person would want a pair of hands on their face? Yup, that guy needed some serious help.

Now where was that Warp Guy?

"So mind telling me what does that Warp Guy look like?" She glanced at Spikey and then to the scowling Bakugou. "Seriously, I can't handle that Warp Guy if I don't know what the hell he looks like."

Spikey tried to straightened his back but it seemed like the pain was too much for him if that wince told her anything. His red eyes darted around the area and a frown began to form on his lips. She grimaced. Were they going to inform her about where the hell was this Warp Guy that they made a huge deal about?

"He is the bastard made out of purple mist." Bakugou grunted.

Naruto blinked. "Purple mist? You mean that there is someone made out of fog?"

"What you had never seen someone made out of fog before?" Her fellow blond demanded. His red eyes flickered around the room and seemed to have stopped in the direction of the bluish-grey haired man.

She bobbed her head. "The whole lizard-man thing wasn't completely weird because I saw an alien and Kisame looked kinda like a shark. But a man made out of fog, well that sounds something out of a movie."

Bakugou and Kirishima exchanged looks of disbelief and then frowned at her. She scowled. It might be true that she wasn't the smartest tool but she understood that the two males still did not believe a word about her story about being a kunoichi or that she might be from another dimension. The only relief she could feel was the possible knowledge that they could believe the fact that she wasn't a villain.

"Anyways," Spikey cleared his throat and Naruto darted her eyes back to the male. "Now that Bakugou told you about the villain, are you going to make good of your promise of helping us?"

The whiskered teen hummed and lowered the red-haired teen on the ground. He landed on the floor with a soft _thud_ , body sprawled to the ground but that was not enough to make Bakugou turned around. Naruto stared at the twitching shoulders of the blond-haired boy and knew from the balled fist that the male wanted to attack.

If he wasn't wincing every couple of seconds, Naruto would have been content of letting him do what he wanted.

She yanked the teen back and shoved him beside Spikey. He crashed to the ground. His legs sprawled out and red eyes glowed with irritation as if he couldn't believe for a moment that she would do this. Well, he better believed it because it was clear from his movement that he was going to get himself killed.

"I promised that I was going to help you guys, didn't I? And that doesn't just involve beating a couple of weaklings if you asked me," Naruto grinned. Bakugou stared at her but the scowl didn't fade, if anything it grew even deeper as if he found her words to be annoying. "It also means keeping the both of you alive! Besides, I don't want a bunch of kids get killed."

Bakugou glowered. "You are barely older than us!"

"But I'm considered an adult where I come from," Naruto chirped. She pointed to the Konoha Hitai-ate on her forehead and smiled even broader when the two males looked at her with disbelief. "Besides, I've got more experience than the both of you and that alone should make me the adult in this situation."

Spikey gawked at her. "I don't think that is how it works."

 _Well it works for me!_ She shook her head and stared at the scene before her. Now that those two had pointed out the villain to her, she could now physically pinpoint that Warp Guy they kept making a big deal about. He was right beside the freaky guy with the hands on his face and body. There was also a really weird black, muscular guy with them.

_Is that muscular guy really alive?_

That muscular guy seemed to be largest person in the room and it might had humanoid features, but the brain seemed to be exposed. Didn't all creatures try to keep their internal organs…internal? No, something was definitely up with that creature. The whole having beak thing wasn't weird, now that she knew that there was a man made out of mist, but the whole brain thing was weird.

She watched with furrowed eyebrows as the muscular man clutched a black-haired man. He lifted the man up and the frown on Naruto's face deepened when she noticed the blood dribbling down the side of the man's hand. This wasn't good at all. _I know I promised to handle the Warp Guy but I think I will let the clones handle him while I deal with the weirdo that has his brain exposed._ That guy seemed to be the more dangerous opponent.

The whiskered teen took a deep breath and crossed her fingers together. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

White clouds of smoke surrounded her as several pops pierced through the air. If she had done her control just right then there should be around 10 shadow clones. Two of them could guard Bakugou and Spikey. One could go guard those hurdled kids while another one could attack the Misty guy. The rest could just beat up the remaining villains.

"You have a Quirk that can allow you to make clones!" Spikey yelled when the clones finally dispersed.

Naruto frowned. "Quirk? What the fuck is a Quirk? I'm just using my chakra to make shadow clones and it isn't that amazing. Don't you guys have chakra?"

"What the fuck is Chakra?" Bakugou barked.

She froze and furrowed her eyebrows together. Wait a second, was there chakra in this dimension? Now that Bakugou yelled out this question in the air, she hadn't noticed the constant buzz and hums associated with chakra. It was empty. These people weren't people she could sense with her chakra and that was… _terrifying_.

No, she could freak out after she got the job done.

"The both of you should stay where you are like good little kids," Naruto ordered. Spikey and Bakugou slacked their jaws and both males shot irritated glares at her. Tough luck. If they wanted her to treat them like adults then they should either get a symbol of adulthood or not question her motives every couple of seconds.

Spikey winced and pulled back Bakugou before glancing at the two clones looming behind them. "You know that you are the reason we are injured right? Because we can't move around like before!"

Her clone shrugged. "But Mr. Grumpy over there is acting like an idiot and trying to attack when he can barely walk."

"I'm not a fucking idiot!" He growled.

The clone behind Spikey snorted. "Then what do you call a person trying to attack when they are injured, smart? If Sakura-chan was here, she would punch you for even thinking that you could fight after dealing a weak-ass punch from me."

Her fellow blonde scowled while Spikey paled at the implication of what her clones had just said. The whiskered teen shook her head and looked at the clones, who were now dashing to their respective positions. They should be enough to handle the criminals crowding around them and protect the other students.

Naruto darted her eyes to the waters and she curled her hands into a fist when her eyes took in what was playing right in front of her. The bluish-grey haired man was now charging wildly towards the three kids. His hands reached out to them like he wanted to strangle them and that was her cue to go.

Her muscles throbbed and blood pumped to every muscle inside of her. She channeled chakra to her legs and without a second thought, she dashed straight towards the male. Screams of confusion erupted all around her. Thirty meters away. The world around her grew blurry as the image of the bluish-grey haired man grew stronger and stronger.

She balled her hand into a fist, pulled it back like a slingshot. Her nails dug into the palm of her hand as more and more blood rushed to her arm. That murderous intent was bad. Even without the chakra in this world, that murderous intent leaked out of the male like a leaking pipe. Those kids were definitely not safe.

When she was only a couple of centimeters away from him, she released her fist from the slingshot position and smashed it against the male's face. Bones cracked beneath her fist. A second later, the male flew from her fist and crashed against the trees. The trees snapped in half as wind bellowed in all directions.

"Who are you?" The bluish-grey haired man groaned from the fallen tree. The hand that covered his face was gone and a quick glance told Naruto that the hand had fallen in between the distance. "The schedule told us that there should be around 20 students and three heroes."

From behind her, Naruto could hear the three students whispering among themselves. She didn't need to turn her whole body around to know that their eyes were filled with shock. But her attention was fixed on the man with the eyes filled with hatred. _He definitely has a story to tell._ No one was born with hatred but she honestly didn't care right now.

She needed to figure out how she got here, not to help some guy that seemed to be filled with as much hatred as she used to have for the world around her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto declared. Silence filled the whole area. No one moved and the whiskered teen rubbed the back of her shoulders. "And I have no fucking clue on what the hell is happening but I made a promise to help those kids out!"

The blue-haired man gazed at her with eyes filled with anger. He glanced and the scowl on his face deepened. Naruto raised an eyebrow and hummed at the sight of her clone choking the Warp Guy. The man was pinned to the ground and struggled to move from her clone's grip. But the weird muscular guy seemed stuck.

No, it was almost like he was awaiting orders.

"Nomu!" The main villain yelled. "Attack her and the clone choking Kurogiri!"

And just like that, the muscular man named Nomu began its attack.

* * *

" _You don't have to carry us!"_

Bakugou growled and glared up at the sparkling window roof above them as the stupid copy carried him like he was some kind of Princess. This was humiliating. He was 16-years-old and yet this whiskered teen was treating him like he was some kind of five-year-old kid that needed a good old spanking. The clone glanced at him, unimpressed.

The moment they reached the other side-characters, the copy dropped him in the ground. Pain erupted from his ass and Bakugou threw a scowl at the whiskered copy. She continued to gaze at him with amused eyes as if she found the whole thing to be ridiculous. That lasted for a couple of more seconds before she turned to look at the other students.

"Well I wouldn't have to carry you if you hadn't considered getting into a fight," The copy grinned. Her bright blue eyes danced around with amusement and then the gaze fixed on the scene before them. "If I allowed you to walk then you were going to do something completely stupid and I'll have to save your ass instead of unleashing my temper on those poor suckers."

He rolled his eyes. "You are only copy."

"Just because I'm clone, doesn't mean I'm not Naruto!" She grumbled. He blinked and blinked before snorting at the masculine name coming out of the girl's mouth. Naruto? Was her parents extremely drunk when they decided to give their daughter that name? The blond-haired copy glowered. "My name isn't funny! It is a fucking awesome name."

"Fishcake isn't awesome."

The blond-haired copy scowled and turned away from them. Bakugou stared at the teen for the longest time, lips curled into a scowl as footsteps thundered in the background. The copy looked and seemed to act exactly like the same as the original. Just like the original, the copy had some ashes on her black piqao and those orange biker shorts seemed a little bit torn like something ripped it from its original length.

"Bakugou! Kirishima!" Bakugou tore his eyes away from the fuming copy and scowled when he saw Round Face running up towards them. Her brown eyes flashed with concern and a little bit of fear. But he knew it wasn't fear for him or even Spikey over there. Oh no, those trembling brown eyes were now fixed on the copy. "Can you guys explain what is going on? And who is this?"

One of the copies came up from behind Round Face and replied. "I told you that I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here to protect you!"

"But I find it hard to believe that you are protecting us!" Round Face cried. The clone crocked her head to the side as the other students continued to crowd around them. "You came out of nowhere and sure you fought those villains like it was no problem but how did you even get here if you weren't with the villains?"

The clone right in front of him snorted. "How the fuck am I supposed to know? Like I told your friends earlier, the last thing I remembered was sealing an alien with my teammates and that was it! Next thing I remembered is waking up in a weird ass building and having some moron attacking me."

"We aren't idiots!" Spikey cried.

The clone blinked and then shook her head. "Sorry, I was talking about that weird Lizard-guy that tried to attack me before you guys."

 _So there was another Villain inside the building?_ He scowled and fixed his eyes at the scene before him. During the minutes that they wasted talking, it seemed like the other copy of Whiskers had been destroyed by that Nomu. That had to be the only explanation on why that Warp guy was now no longer pinned to the ground like he had been earlier.

His jaw almost dropped when he saw that the original Whiskers throwing several punches against the Nomu. It wasn't the punches that made his jaw dropped but the speed in which she threw those punches. His eyes couldn't keep up. How many punches did she throw? Fifty? A hundred? It was so difficult to tell but it was clear that the villain was absorbing every punching coming its way.

He didn't look one bit affected by those punches.

"How the hell can she punch that quickly?" Tape-Arms slacked his jaw. He flickered his eyes between the clones and the original Whiskers before looking back at the Original Whiskers. Her speed seemed to be increasing to the point that she was now a blur compared to the static, slow-moving objects around her. "I think she is faster than All Might! Is she even human?"

"Of course, I'm fucking human!" The copy barked. "And I don't know who is All Might but that speed isn't a big deal!"

Racoon eyes jerked her head at the copy. "Our eyes can barely keep up with her! Of course this is a very big deal! All Might is known for being insanely fast and strong, and yet here you are doing the same thing but even faster! And you don't look like you are any older than us!"

The clone furrowed her eyebrows and inspected them with a frown playing on her lips. She cracked her knuckles and closed her eyes as if she was trying to meditate. For a brief moment, Bakugou wondered if the copies and the originals could communicate in the mind link but then he dismissed the thought.

"There is definitely no chakra in this dimension." The clone mused. "But to answer your question, it is kinda natural that you can't keep up with my speed! I've been training since I was 5-years-old and went through vigorous training to get to that speed and strength! Then there is the fact that I think I might have gotten a power-up from my ancestor because of some chakra reincarnation bullshit."

Bakugou blinked wolfishly. "Reincarnation bullshit?"

"I don't understand the whole shit either," The clone replied with a shrug. "I just know my chakra is reincarnated from Ashura and Sasuke got his from Indra. But it is the only explanation for why I wasted four years chasing after a power-hungry _bastard_ and why I know killing Sasuke will never work."

Everyone exchanged glances and a cricket chirped in the background. It took approximately five seconds before everyone processed the nonsense that was coming out of the copy's mouth. _We are trusting an insane idiot to save our asses._ This was probably the most stupid idea that he had yet.

Racoon Eyes shook her head and glanced at Kirishima. The pink-skinned girl dropped her jaw when her eyes took in the crooked form of Spikey's hand and those yellow eyes flickered to him. Her eyes grew larger when she caught sight of him cradling his bruised ribs.

"How did you two get injured?" Racoon Eyes frowned. "Were the other villains tough like the one Uzumaki is fighting?"

Spikey shook his head. "Uzumaki—"

"—Naruto!" The clone barked.

The red-haired teen shot an apologetic look to the copy and continued on. "Sorry, Naruto is the one who injured us. We thought she was a villain and tried to attack her but she whooped our asses."

Everyone winced and snuck a look at the original Whiskers. Wind kept blowing out in all directions as the Nomu kept meeting with Whisker's fists with the same strength. But the original did not seem one bit irritated. There was a bright smile playing on her lips like she was playing with the Nomu.

Bakugou paused and considered the possibility of Whiskers toying around with the man. It seemed like it. The fact that the teen seemed unbothered and looked almost bored with the whole interaction meant that she was just playing with them. She looked more like a bored teen then someone fighting a tough muscular guy, who had annihilated Aizawa-sensei like he was nothing.

He would have continued watching if the copy in front of him hadn't yawned.

"Wait, are you getting tired?" Spikey gawked. He fixed his eyes on the yawning blond-haired teen and then glanced at the blond-haired teen, who kept dodging the incoming attacks like it was nothing. "I thought you are clone! How can a clone get exhausted? It doesn't make sense!"

The clone rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "Of course I'm exhausted! I hadn't gotten any sleep for the last 3 days and that little nap in that building wasn't actually sleep! Do you know that this is the longest I have ever went without sleeping? It isn't a big deal if you asked me."

"You are exhausted!" Round Face cried and threw a look of disbelief at the original Whiskers. "How are you moving without any sleep?"

Bakugou scowled and inspected the whiskered teen fighting the Nomu. Her head kept moving in a speed that seemed faster than the speed of light. Winds continued to blow from the impacts of the colliding fists and he noticed that the blonde did a couple of somersaults. The moment she moved away was when he finally processed the number of large holes on the ground.

Trees were also uprooted from the number of blows that Whiskers had.

"Adrenaline." Everyone looked at him and Bakugou fixed his eyes on the Copy. "You are moving on Adrenaline alone, aren't you?"

The clone blinked.

"I don't know what the fuck it is but I guess so."

Tape-Arms pinched his nose and looked around at the gathered students. His eyes quivered with fear; Bakugou didn't need to twist his head around to know the fact that everyone else had the same feeling as Tape-Arms. It was natural those idiots would be terrified. They all knew that the moment that the adrenaline coursing through Whiskers stopped, was the moment that they were screwed.

"We're definitely screwed, aren't we?" Tape-Arms asked, dropping his arms. He looked almost put-off by the fact that they only had the Whiskers to help them through this mess. "I mean once her adrenaline is gone then we are screwed! Thirteen-sensei is out of commission and the same goes for Aizawa-sensei!"

The copy scowled and threw a heated glare at them. "I'm going to win against those guys or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto!"

Well only time would tell if the original Whiskers would win or not.

* * *

_So this thing can regenerate and absorb my weak punches! But since I'm done with using him as a punching bag, I should just end it._

Naruto rubbed her eyes and stared at the Nomu. It had been around six minutes and during those six minutes, she noticed that the Nomu followed the orders of the bluish grey-haired man. The man also did not seem to be affected by her weakened punches. He took her punches like it was nothing and that was saying something, when her more controlled punches could still destroy a building.

Muscles grew and weaved together from the Nomu's disintegrated shoulder. It seemed like not even the fact that the rasengan drilled through its shoulder was enough to slow down the regeneration factor. _But maybe I should just use the rasenshuriken and then punched it with my strongest punch._ She bobbed her head as her heart rate began to slow down.

Her head was beginning to grow heavier and Naruto knew it would be a matter of time before her exhaustion would fully set in.

Wind rustled from behind her and a growl pierced through the air. A rotten breath broke her senses and the whiskered teen yanked the arm reaching out towards her. She smashed the Villain against the ground. A loud scream pierced through the air as the ground let out shrieks of pain. Cracks formed from beneath and rocks smashed against the window roof.

She raised her hand up in the air. Wind swirled around her hand as the chakra began to swirl and twirled into a tight ball. Pain erupted from her hand and Naruto tightened her jaw. She was going to push through this ridiculous pain and destroy that monster because there were still a couple of kids lurking around in the water.

Those large eyes lit up with anger and irritation.

It wasn't long before the Nomu charged straight towards her like a madman. The Rasenshuriken grew larger and larger until it was larger than her head. Five more meters. The monster raised his fist, ready to collide against her rasenshuriken and Naruto tossed the rasenshuriken towards the muscular monster.

The Rasenshuriken smacked right against the Nomu. Her lips curled into a large smile when those large beak spat out blood. It spluttered onto the ground and the beast's skin began to rip opened. Naruto dropped her hand and panted just a little bit as the beast lower body and upper body began to split apart.

Blood spluttered to the ground as the upper part of the body flew towards the windows alongside with her rasenshuriken. Windows shattered and the Nomu's loud screams began to fade as it flew away like a fading star. The whiskered teen rubbed her jaw and looked down at her hand. She glanced at her right hand and almost wished that she still had the sun seal.

The whiskered teen shook her head and glanced around the area. Kurogiri stared at her with horror and flickered his eyes to the bluish grey-haired man, who was still crushed beneath the tree. Those three teenagers stared at her with wide eyes but one of them seemed to have his beady eyes fixed on her dress. Well more on her legs and Naruto shook her head.

She had done her job of protecting those kids and now it was time to try and get the whole story of that guy.

If Kurama was awake, he would call her an idiot for doing this but she had enough to experience to know that someone had reasons for their actions. Besides, why would a grown man try and attack a bunch of kids? These kids didn't seem like they had done anything wrong in their lives, which meant he had a whole different target.

The villain looked at her with fear. "H-How are you stronger than All Might?"

"Don't know who the fuck he is but I worked hard to get this strong," Naruto replied. The man blinked and blinked like he didn't expect her to answer him with a soft tone but he was stuck beneath the tree. So it was reasonable to try and talk with him when he couldn't even lift that tree out of his skinny body. "So is All Might the guy that you are actually targeting?"

The man looked at her for the longest time with shifty eyes, but he didn't answer her. She didn't need him to answer to know that was the truth. Eyes always told the truth and those red eyes glowed with so much hatred when she mentioned All Might. Experience told her that there was a reason behind everything.

Obito started the whole mess with her parents because of their fucked-up system. Sasuke went off the bend because Danzo decided to take things onto his own hands and gave Itachi no choice but to murder his whole clan. Gaara killed so many people because no one could see the fact that he was human too.

Yup, there was reason behind everything.

"So what is your story?" Naruto asked. She could practically feel the shock coming out from the teenagers and a quick glance told her that the man called Kurogiri was frozen in shock. It was as if he hadn't expected for someone to begin questioning her. Maybe that was why the man didn't even attempt to move and was just stuck there.

The man blinked. "My story?"

She heard doors banged open in the distance but Naruto didn't turn around to find the source of the sound. Why should she care? Right now she was focused on the man lying on the tree. The same young man, who looked like a confused little boy that didn't seem to understand why she was now being nice to him.

"Yeah what did All Might do to you?" Naruto tilted her head. "You seemed to be targeting him for a reason and I wanna know the reason."

The man froze and stared at her like he had never thought of the reason for why he wanted to murder the man. _No, it is more like he can't think of the reason._ Her head throbbed even more, almost like it was going to split into half and a yawn escaped from her lips. She couldn't sleep now. Not when her clone could just dispel from the exhaustion.

"It hurts!" The bluish grey-haired man screamed. He wiggled and squirmed, banging his head against the tree as if he was in so much pain. She felt her heart twisted with slight guilt and her stomach churned. This was probably her fault but she wanted to know the whole reason that this guy wanted to murder some guy.

There had to be a reason for his vendetta.

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri yelled as loud, thundering beats drummed against Naruto's ear. Someone was definitely coming up from behind them but who was coming now? A quick glance over her shoulder told her that it was a middle-aged blond-haired man. His eyes glowed with so much rage and for a brief moment she had to wonder if this man was truly a hero.

He didn't look friendly at all if you asked her.

Large, dark shadows was splashed against the man's face and there was almost a murderous aura around him. Naruto glanced at the blond-haired man and then looked at the terrified man alongside the concern misty man. She had two choices. Either she allowed that hero to try and murder the villain or she helped the Villain to escape.

Her stomach churned and squeezed as her heart raced against her chest.

 _I know I don't want to get into trouble but he looks kinda pathetic._ She cursed under her breath and bolted to the male that was crushed underneath the wood. This was going to get her into trouble but that guy looked so pathetic that it wasn't even funny. Besides, he acted more like a confused little child than an actual villain.

The moment she lifted the tree off of him was the moment that the Kurogiri guy grabbed Shigaraki. The misty guy snuck a glance at her like he didn't know what to make of her. A scowl formed and the man tilted his head down. Naruto guessed that was the closest thing she would ever get to thanks from a villain.

She watched with blank eyes as the portal formed right behind Kurogiri. The man cradled Shigaraki as if he was his most precious child and considering the fact that the man was more like a confused child, well it seemed appropriate when she thought about it. Throughout their limited interaction, it didn't feel like she had been conversing with an adult.

The two villains walked through the portal and left her alone with a blond-haired man who looked at her like she was a villain.

_I have a feeling that the authority won't believe a word I am saying because I decided to pity some criminal._

Maybe she should start listening to Kurama and Sakura-chan when it came to using her brains to make logical decision, because her stupid heart was probably going to be the reason that she might go to jail.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Old Man, if you know what is good for you then you really need to hear my explanation!"_

Naruto jumped away as a large fist slammed to the ground. The rocks flew upwards, hurling straight towards the already smashed windows. The winds changed its course upwards as a large carter began to materialize from underneath the fist. The old blond-haired man dashed straight towards her, hand curled into a fist and the whiskered teen pulled her face.

_If I knew this old man wouldn't try and listen! I would have tried following that guy, at least I can relax!_ She scowled and grabbed the incoming fist with her hand. She kept her expression neutral, despite her palm burning with slight pain from catching the fist. This was completely stupid! But not undeserving because she did decide to show some mercy to that criminal.

But how could she allow the guy to get beat up when he looked like a scared, little kid? The guy didn't look like he had ever eaten something good.

"All Might! She saved us!" A green-haired boy yelled, drawing both Naruto and All Might's attention. He charged straight towards them while his two companions took their sweet time to jump up from the water.

Naruto blinked and waited for the Hero to withdraw his fist from her hand. After a couple of seconds, the man yanked his fist from her hand and swirled his head at the teenager. The green-haired boy trembled just a little bit but his green eyes was fixated on her as if he was trying to figure her out or maybe he was trying to figure out how she could do so many things.

She shook her head and crocked her head to the side as she finally processed what the boy had said. After five seconds, Naruto blanched. "You're All Might? From how everyone raves about you, I was expecting some young hot stuff but you are an old dude!"

All Might and the green-haired teen exchanged glances before they swirled their heads at her. She could see that there was a thousand questions running through their mind but what those questions were, was a mystery to her. All she did know was that an old man tried to attack her with a punch that was stronger than the average shinobi but weaker than Tsunade's punch.

"You don't know me?" He gawked, pointing to himself.

"Nope." She clicked her tongue and sunk into the crater as more and more students began charging their way towards them. "Only thing I know is that Shigaraki guy wants to kill you and that might be because you probably hurt him in some way or form. Oh and I know you're supposed to be a hero but you don't scream hero to me."

All Might blinked while the three students looked at her like she was the weirdest and most insane person that they had ever met. _If they think I'm weird then they should see Kakashi-sensei! He reads smut in public!_ She bristled and held back the urge to puff her cheeks at them. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her vocalizing her opinion.

After a couple of minutes, the blond-haired man finally squeaked. "What?"

"Well I thought heroes are supposed to be friendly," she explained with a shrug. Everyone blinked as the whiskered teen stretched her arms and back out. "But nothing about your expression screamed friendly or even nice! And you wanted to beat up someone pathetic. That isn't exactly heroic if ya asked me."

Everyone stared at her with slacked jaws and she frowned. Why were they looking at her like that? There was nothing weird about what she said. Heroes were supposed to be nice. They were also supposed to save everyone and protect everyone, even if they were their enemies or maybe that was her own belief.

It was hard to believe that there were shades of black and white when her experience told her that it was never black and white.

"He tried to kill us!" The purple-haired boy yelled. He flung his arms in the air and gazed at her with so much disbelief while the gathered students vigorously nodded their heads in agreement.

Naruto gave them an unimpressed look and closed her eyes. Sakura-chan called her an idiot but it felt like these kids were a bigger idiot then her. Didn't they hear what that Shigaraki guy had said? Couldn't they connect the dots? This was something so obvious that even Kiba would understand, and he was just as much of an idiot as her.

"Yeah so he can get All Might to come here," she replied with a slow tone. "His real target was the Old Dude with blood in his hands, not the _innocent_ children and do you know why he wanted All Might?"

Neither the students nor the hero replied to her answer. All of four of them scrunched their eyebrows together like she asked the hardest question in the world, and for a brief moment she wondered if it was difficult for them to understand the reason. Hadn't they ever wonder why people chose to be bad? Hadn't these people stop and think of how cruel the world could be? If they wanted to be heroes then they had to think.

Finally, the green-haired boy shook his head. "Y-Your question is deeper, isn't it? You are trying to say that he didn't randomly choose All Might because he is the Number One Hero."

"I didn't think it is that deep of a question," Naruto frowned and regarded the quiet hero standing before her. "But to answer your question, yes he didn't randomly choose All Might. If he just wanted to cause some mayhem then he could have picked anyone, but he specifically wanted All Might because your Number One Hero probably did something to ruin his life."

All Might slacked his jaw. "And how did I ruin his life? I never met that man until now."

"You don't have to meet someone to ruin their life." Everyone blinked and the teen closed her eyes. "Look my father's student ruined my life when he _indirectly_ caused my parents' death, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I never met Obito until a couple of months ago and while I decided to _respect_ the man because I understood his actions, even though I will never _forgive_ him for ruining my childhood."

The blond-haired man frowned. "Your point?"

"My point is that you probably _indirectly_ ruined his life in some way or dorm," Naruto deadpanned. All Might staggered and looked at her like he couldn't believe that she would think like that while the students looked almost troubled by her words. "You probably need to look back through everything that you have done and try think long and hard of what you did to make him hate you."

Everyone just stared at her like they didn't believe for one moment that her words held any truth. They kept glancing at each other before looking back at her with disbelieving eyes. It was like the children and even the hero did not want to acknowledge the idea that the hero could mess up. It was like they believed that he was perfect but no one was perfect.

"I find it hard to believe he has a reason," All Might finally said.

"Oh so I guess you people never stopped to ask your enemies about why they do the things they do." The blond-haired man narrowed his eyes at her, no doubt displeased with her grumpy tone and the whiskered teen slumped her shoulders. "Sorry but I find it hard to believe that an Old Man like you, would never stop to ask people about why they do things. I mean I'm a kunoichi and I ask my opponents when my job is to kill them!"

All four of them exchanged glances like they didn't know what to think of her. Maybe it was ridiculous to ask her opponents but when you were a 12-year-old child with no understanding of the outside world then you had a desire to ask. There was a desire to ask how could a kid your age could make such radical decisions, and then it clicked together like a puzzle.

"A Kunoichi?" The green-haired girl repeated.

Naruto nodded and grimaced when her head began to scream with agony again. There was simply no time for her to go through her rather long, lengthy story of how she got here; not when the exhaustion was beginning to creep again. Her eyes lids were heavier than ever as her stomach erupted into a series of hungry growls.

It had been three whole days since she had her beautiful ramen!

"I'm way too hungry and exhausted to explain the whole dimension travel thing." She closed her eyes and rubbed the sides of her head before glancing at the front entrance. She nodded when her eyes caught sight of Bakugou and the other students making their way towards them. "But if you want to know some parts of it then ask Mr. Grumpy Pants and I'll fill the rest when I get some sleep…and ramen."

They frowned and the green-haired girl spoke up. "Are you talking about Bakugou?"

"I know his name but until he learns not to scowl like an asshole, he will officially be called Mr. Grumpy Pants." The purple-haired boy slacked his jaw at her while the green-haired boy looked at her like she was brave for calling his classmate by that nickname. The girl, on the other hand, nodded her head like she understood why Bakugou had been given that nickname.

All Might cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Young—"

"Naruto." Really he should ask her name before he tried to say anything.

"I'm sorry, Young Naruto." The man repeated as she sunk down into the ground. "But I'm afraid that I can't let you sleep until you explain the whole thing to the police and Principal Nedzu on how you found yourself here."

The whiskered teen groaned. "C'mon let me sleep! I spent three whole days fighting a war and wasted most of my chakra fighting an Alien! Then I saved the students from that Nomu, which I definitely think isn't human because it seemed to follow Shigaraki's orders! And I haven't had any ramen!"

All Might blinked and yelled. "Three days without any sleep?"

The moment the man finished his question was the moment her body decided that this was the right time to shut down.

* * *

_Why did she show me mercy?_

Tomura grimaced as his back continued to cry out in pain. He couldn't stop himself from asking the same question over and over again as Kurogiri turned on the monitor that was their only link to All For One. From the moment the 20-year-old man prepared this hasty operation, he had been expecting for heroes and students to try and harm him but that girl just looked at him and let him go like she actually sympathized with him.

Why would she sympathize with him?

"Are you okay, Shigaraki?" He blinked and scowled at the concern laced tone of Kurogiri. His caretaker inspected him from head to toe and despite the lack of lips, he knew the man would have frown if he could.

He grunted and offered a reluctant nod to the misty-figure before gazing at the slashed photo of All Might. That big smile on the hero's face mocked him, had always mocked him in some way and form. It was like the man believed he could save everyone and that _stupid_ belief wasn't true. People relied on the man and the heroes, always believing that they held the power to rescue everyone.

_They are over reliant when it comes to heroes._ His lips curled into a scowl and the urge to scratch his dried, flaky skin grew to unimaginable depths like it always did whenever something irritated him. And it was a pain because everything irritated him from Kurogiri's mothering to the way the media constantly praised All Might like he was some fucking god.

" _What happened over there?"_ Tomura twitched and swirled his head to the blank monitor. Even though there was no image on the computer monitor, he knew his teacher had some way of noticing his injuries and had some idea that something big happened. Nothing escaped the man's notice even though the man had lost any form of sight.

Kurogirl snuck a glance at him and then looked over to the blank monitor. "We failed but it was not due to All Might. We had an outlier that we did not take into account."

Bright blue eyes flashed before Tomura's eyes and the young man scratched his neck even harder. He knew that the girl was a cheat, someone who had destroyed his chances to kill All Might but she was a strange cheat. She _saved_ him instead of allowing the Number One Hero to pummel him. It was like she believed he deserved a chance to be…

_You don't deserved it._

His head ached and Tomura shook his head. Ridiculous. It was completely stupid of him to muse at the possibility that even villains deserved to be saved. He was born a monster as All For One would like to remind him. He craved destruction like a drug but one fluke and he was contemplating the idea of being saved.

He didn't need to be saved and didn't want to be saved.

" _An outlier?"_ His foster father inquired. There was a curiosity and interest in his tone as if the knowledge that there was an outlier could prove to be of huge interest in him, and considering the great length that Tomura took to get the schedule…well it was of an interest. The whole planning hadn't been his best works but he had taken into account the number of students and heroes.

Kurogiri nodded and looked to the bottles stacked up in the shelf behind the bar counter. "There was a girl who could produce clones and face the Nomu with relative ease."

" _You're claiming that there is a student stronger than All Might?"_ His master's voice raised higher but Tomura heard the lurking interest in his master's voice. It was never good when the man took interest. The fact there was a girl capable of beating the Nomu designed to defeat All Might without any problem implied that they would have problems in the future.

Normally, his body would not react but his stomach churned with a strange, unfamiliar emotion. It was like there was something crawling inside of his stomach. No, it was like there was an unhappy animal inside of his stomach and that was odd. Why should he care if some little bitch was going to get his Master's interest? That bitch ruined his plans and so he shouldn't give…

_So what is your story?_

Curious, concerned eyes flashed before him and Tomura scratched his neck till blood seeped into his nails.

"I don't believe she was a student." Kurogiri paused and looked back at the bluish grey-haired man before fixing his yellow eyes on the blank monitor before them. "From the plans that Tomura stole, we know that there was supposed to be 20 students. I also deduced from her actions that she isn't a hero."

The whole room grew quiet and the air suddenly became colder at the mention of what the blond-haired girl had done. Tomura rubbed his arms and made his way to the empty stool, kicking away the three slashed-up, marked-up images of All Might. He waited for his mentor to say something but nothing came out of the monitor, not even a single grunt or hum.

" _Her actions?"_ All For One questioned. _"What do you mean her actions?"_

Kurogiri paused and looked almost uncertain of whether to answer the man. The mist-like man tapped his black dress shoes against the wooden floor, bringing out almost a faint slow clicking pattern. Seconds passed before the man finally replied. "The child showed mercy."

" _Mercy?"_ His teacher sounded befuddled and almost amused as if he did not believe for one moment that the word _mercy_ did not exist.

The man nodded. "She allowed Tomura and I to escape despite the fact we tried to harm the students."

_I wanna know the reason._

Those soft words blasted in his head as bright eyes came back to his vision. Why did that girl ask the question? Why did she look at him like she could understand? Why did that little cheat look at him like she didn't believe for one moment that he was evil? There was something not right about that girl.

He wanted to kill her but for some odd reason, his stomach curled up with displeasure. His whole body screamed at him that he didn't want it because some child had looked at him like he could be saved. Like she wanted to be his friend. No, his whole mind was playing tricks on him. He didn't deserve to be—

_Help me!_

A childish voice echoed in his mind and a dead dog's body flashed before his eyes. Why was he seeing that image? Why was his heart twisting with so much pain from the memory? He never had a dog. All For One forbid him from having any pets, claiming with his Quirk that the creature would disintegrate from his touch.

More blood seeped into his nails as he resumed scratching his neck.

" _You are telling me that you escaped because some child pitied the both of you?"_ His teacher scoffed. _"Perhaps the child might be manipulating you into trusting her because no idiot, hero or not, would have allowed you to escape."_

Tomura nodded while Kurogiri let out a quiet sigh. He knew his teacher was right and that the child might be a master manipulator despite being young, but there was sympathy in her eyes. Could she have truly fake it? Why would she want them to trust her? They hadn't gotten the level of fame that they needed.

" _What did All Might do to you?"_

Cruel eyes flashed before him and Tomura suddenly felt a lingering sting on his cheek as if someone smacked him. But he knew no one smacked him. All For One was far away in another country while Kurogiri had never been the type to hit him. No, the sting felt lighter as if the hand that smacked him was that of a man with smaller hands.

" _A hero is nothing but someone who hurt their own family for the sake of helping others!"_

Who said those words to him? And why was his heart even more agony? Why did his head hurt like someone hit a cane over his head? Nothing made sense anymore. He certainly didn't have these kind of feelings and thoughts until that girl began to question him about his choices. He had been content, pleased even to do what he wanted.

"She asked Shigaraki about his past." Kurogiri confessed.

The whole room grew deathly silent and Tomura felt an urge to hide behind the bar counter. He hadn't seen his master for a very long time but there was something sinister in the air. Perhaps it was because he could almost sense the restlessness coming from the other side of the monitor.

" _Oh? And do you finally recall your past before me, Shigaraki?"_ There was faint amusement hidden underneath with concern but for once in his life, Tomura sensed insincerity. It sounded so different from the sincerity from _that_ girl which was rather odd because his teacher and Kurogiri had always been the most sincere people in his life.

The only people in his life when he thought about it.

Tomura shook his head. "I still don't remember anything."

" _It is better that you don't remember, Shigaraki and Kurogiri…do research on_ _ **that**_ _girl. I believe that she may pose a problem for Shigaraki in the future."_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Young Bakugou, can you tell us about your encounter with young Naruto?"_

The police sirens rang and sliced through the air as All Might focused his blue eyes on him. Bakugou curled his lips into a scowl, ribs screaming with pain as he focused his vermillion eyes on the sleeping blond-haired teenager in the hero's arms. The girl snored without a care in the world and the blond-haired boy doubt that the girl was going to wake up anytime soon.

If a pair of loud sirens and a bunch of heroes barging into the building didn't wake her then nothing would.

"I crashed into her." Bakugou scowled and winced when his ribs let out another howl of agony. _That Whiskers looks like a dumb blond but she definitely doesn't hit like a weakling._ "The moment I saw that she wasn't another student, I tried to destroy her but she punched me before I could even activate my Quirk against her."

All Might nodded and glanced down at the drooling girl before darting his eyes to the other students. The blond-haired boy pushed himself up from the ground and winced again when his stomach bellowed with pain. He snuck a glance at his classmates. Most of them just stared at him with wide eyes as if they thought he was insane for fighting the girl.

They would have had the same reaction too if they had met the girl before she fought that monster like a beast.

"You guys tried to hit a girl!" Sparky cried out.

Bakugou grinded his jaw and turned his head to glare at the slacked-jaw blond-haired boy. "You didn't see what Whiskers can do! And if her story checks out then she is going to be fucking insulted by your words if you say that in front of her."

"You don't even know her!" Tape-Boy flung his arms up in the air. "How do you even know if she is going to be insulted or not!"

He grunted. "If she is a fucking kunoichi then she is a fucking solider and you don't insult soldiers."

"You actually believe her?" Spikey demanded from right behind him.

He scowled and fixed his eyes on the drooling blond-haired girl. With what Whiskers did, there was no obvious choice but to accept her words about fighting a war and being a kunoichi. Besides, no girl in the hero department or even a villain would be walking around in those kind of clothes and no villain would be willing to fight a monster. _But she is a complete idiot for letting that bastard go._ His scowl deepened and he shook his head.

Bakugou took a deep breath. "Can you believe that there is a 16-year-old girl that is fucking stronger than All Might and give pity to some villain? Either she is a complete idiot or she doesn't live in a society that works like ours."

Everyone exchanged nervous glances and looked at the blond-haired girl. The said blonde snored and turned away from them, her long, golden hair smacked against his cheek. It stung and a part of him was very much tempted to scowl at the girl, but it would be too stupid for him to get furious with the girl. She wasn't even awake for him to scream at her.

"She did say she has a habit of asking her opponents their life story even though her job requires her to kill them," Deku mused. Everyone turned their head around to the green-haired boy.

His childhood friend flushed a bright shade of red and avoided their gaze, shuffling back and forth like a scared little boy. Bakugou's hand twitched and he felt the heat in his palm increasing until it sizzled with a desire to explode. He deactivated his Quirk, clicked his tongue and focused his gaze on the sleeping girl.

"Why would she even ask them?" Grape-boy demanded. "They are evil! Villains are born evil!"

All Might didn't answer. The hero grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck, looking almost uncomfortable with the reminder while the other students exchanged frowns before glancing at the sleeping girl. The blonde now had two little spots of drool leaking down her lips and a bright smile played on her lips as if she had a good dream.

"Are they?" Frog-girl asked, crocking her head to the side. The other students swirled their head at the girl and the girl kept her stoic demeanor. "Didn't you notice when she ask him about his life-story that he screamed in pain? Like he had something blocking his memory? Maybe there is some truth behind her words."

Deku frowned and looked almost uncomfortable. "But then it would mean her accusation against All Might could be true and he did do something to ruin his life, even if it was indirectly."

"Do you guys hear yourselves?" Grape-Boy demanded. "All Might is a hero!"

Bakugou nodded and flickered his eyes to his childhood hero. The middle-aged man had been quiet throughout this whole exchange, only glancing down at the blond-haired girl with troubled eyes before looking at all of them. His stomach almost churned when those blue eyes looked almost stumped as if he had absolutely no idea of whom he wronged.

The fact that the man had been around for a long time didn't help.

"Naruto said that it didn't have to be a direct consequence and that there was a motive," Deku commented with a troubled look. "That guy wanted to hurt All Might specifically because there has to be someone that he must have hurt."

Everyone frowned and the blond-haired teen gazed at All Might. Someone that he had hurt? _It can't be a villain._ The hero probably would remember every villain that he interacted with and there had been so many videos of the man fighting villains. No, it had to be something else. Something that could make someone build up resentment.

"He is probably related to one of the villains that All Might hurt."

Several heads turned towards him, their eyes growing wide at his words. Bakugou cracked his knuckles and stared at his hands with a scowl on his face. His blood sizzled and boiled as everyone continued to gaze at him with wide eyes but he didn't do anything. He didn't say anything even when Grape Boy kept looking at him with wide eyes.

Finally after a couple of seconds of intense staring, Bakugou exploded. "Why the fuck are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Because you sound smart and calm instead of being explosive like you usually are," Sparky deadpanned.

The teen grinded his jaw and threw the middle finger at him before locking his eyes on Whiskers. "I can be fucking calm! And I didn't get the highest score because of dumb luck!"

"K-Kacchan, you need to calm down." Deku flinched when he threw him a heated glare.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and then kept his eyes focused on the sleeping girl. "There are a lot of videos of All Might beating up his villains and sending them to prisons so we can be fucking certain that guy isn't someone that he has hurt before that. The only chance of Whisker's theory being right is if he is related to a Villain."

Only the sharp whistle of the wind could be heard as everyone processed his words. All of them exchanged nervous glances before shifting their gaze to All Might. The blond-haired hero looked thoughtful and then a frown began to form as a troubled look began to take place. Bakugou darted his eyes to Izuku, who kept staring at the hero with nervous but curious eyes.

The green-haired boy cleared his throat and darted his eyes at him. "Naruto said that she made a promise to help us out and well since she told us to ask you for the whole story—did you make her promise to save us?"

" _If I help you guys out with that Warp Guy then will you vouch for me to the authority about not being a Villain?"_

Eager blue eyes appeared right in front of his eyes as a deep but excited voice rang in his ears. He rubbed the sides of his head as the throbbing sensation on the sides of his head grew deeper. This was completely stupid. Why did he have to remember that stupid, pointless deal? There wasn't any need to say anything.

But he did owe her one.

"I made a fucking deal with her if that she could save you guys then Spikey and me will tell people that she isn't with those villains." Everyone blinked and he turned his head away from them. The scowl on his face deepened when he eyed the police officers gawking at them. "I just can't believe she was stupid enough to fight without any sleep."

He looked away from the police officers and focused his gaze on the sleeping girl. _If she didn't fight that thing like a boss, I would never admit to the deal._ She broke the original deal when she allowed those two villains out, but there was no denying they were _alive_ because the girl had managed to defeat the main problem.

" _Give me back my ramen, Bastard!"_

Everyone shifted their gaze to the blond-haired girl, who punched All Might's shoulders. The Number One Hero winced as the girl continued to grumble about her ramen. _She is way too fucking obsessed with that crappy food._ Bakugou rolled his eyes as All Might struggled to keep the girl in his grip as she continued to cry out for her ramen and about some bastard stealing her food.

"Isn't it kinda scary that she is just a year older than us but she can already do so much?"

Bastard could say that again.

* * *

_(Three days later)_

" _Is that tasty bowl of ramen for me?"_

Naruto gazed at the steaming bowl of ramen with wide eyes before darting her eyes to All Might and the detective. Apparently, it had been three whole days since the incident with Shigaraki and his crew and only now did she wake up from her well-deserved sleep. But instead of letting her relax on the comfy hospital bed, they immediately put her in some weird machine and made her come to this building.

Now she was in what must be an interrogation room because there was a single table in the room alongside a flickering lone light. She scanned the room as the pork aroma tickled her nostrils and brought out another howl of hunger from her stomach. There weren't any other furniture except for the chairs that they were all sitting in and the single table.

There was a weird, futuristic machine sitting on the table.

"You might be being interrogated but we can't let you starve to death." The detective informed her. He had a warm, friendly smile as he pushed the bowl of ramen towards her. "All Might informed me that this is your favorite food and considering your ordeal, I decided to have one of the officers to make a run to the nearest ramen stand."

Naruto nodded and glanced down at the steaming bowl. She twisted her face in disgust when leafy greens floated on the top of the soup. "Why did you put so much vegetables?"

"Because the hospital reported that you lack some of the most basic nutrients," All Might grimaced. "The doctor has made it clear to all of us that you show signs of long-term effects of malnutrition."

"What the fuck does malnutrition mean?" She tilted her head and eyed the bowl of ramen. Was she really going to break the standard rule she had for herself and eat vegetables? Maybe. There was still a constant ache in her stomach and despite the fact she had 72-hours of glorious sleep, her head ached from the hunger.

The Number One Hero inhaled and eyed her. "It means that you haven't been eating a diet filled with healthy amounts of one or more nutrients. From what has been observed by the doctors, you have an unhealthy amount of sodium in your system alongside the lack of protein and too much calcium inside of you."

"Well I might have been more ramen than usual because of Sasuke," she mused. "But that doesn't mean I'm not healthy! C'mon, can an unhealthy person spend 72-hours fighting a war and defeating an alien?"

Neither of them said anything. They only exchanged glances and the detective gave a subtle nod as if telling the man that she was being completely serious about the whole thing. Naruto furrowed her eyebrows together and tilted her head to the side, lips curled into a frown. Now that she thought about it, this whole interrogation thing was weird.

Why weren't they torturing her for information?

Why were they giving her food? Did they drug her food to make her tell the truth or something? There was no such thing as a truth serum in Konoha but maybe this dimension had these kind of things. Naruto eyed her ramen with weariness. It didn't matter anyway because she was going to tell them the truth anyway.

"Young Bakugou and Young Kirishima mentioned about the fact that you said something about that in their statement," All Might said. He flickered his eyes to the file before darting his eyes at her. "They also mentioned that you claim to come from a different dimension where heroes isn't a job."

She bobbed her head. "Yeah, we only have bandits, Samurais and Shinobis."

The detective nodded and scribbled some things down on the piece of paper. There was a tiny frown playing on his lips and even though the light continuously flickered like a whimsical flame, Naruto could almost see the stumped look on his face. Why was he stumped? Nothing about what she had been telling them was a lie.

"If we do believe you about coming from a whole different dimension, then can you explain how you got here?" The Detective asked with a tiny frown playing on his lips. He clasped his hands together and leaned his whole body forward until a shadow loomed over her. There was still a smile on his face but Naruto's stomach still churned with unease.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _He is asking a good question! How did I end up from sealing Kaguya to coming here?_ Her head throbbed and ached as she tried to go through the sea of memories. Nothing came to her mind, no little glimpse of what happened. It was like it disappeared from her mind or there was something blocking her memory.

It was like someone put an impenetrable wall inside of the sea of memories. It was as if someone didn't want her to recall what happened between the time of sealing Kaguya and to her waking up on concrete floors alongside an area that lacked any lava. Why couldn't she remember? And why did her heart kept howling in pain?

What was she missing?

"Young Uzumaki," All Might said softly. She blinked and then stiffened when the man handed her a piece of tissue. Shit! She must have been crying again. _But why am I crying?_ Something wasn't adding up. "If the memory is too painful then we need you to just weather through it so we can have a clear idea of what is going on."

Naruto shook her head and grinded her jaw. "I don't know why I'm crying! I can't remember anything except fighting Kaguya with Sasuke, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei! I remember sealing it but I can't remember anything after that! It is like someone placed a block on my memories!"

Both men exchanged befuddled glances while Naruto picked up her chopsticks. She began to shove down the ramen into her mouth as her mind swirled with one possibility. There was only one reasonable explanation on what was blocking her memories and that explanation had to do with why Kurama was currently sleeping like a dead fox.

She was going to find a way to kill that fox for doing this to her! _I wonder if I can change the landscape to everything pretty! That will annoy the old fox!_ Her lips twitched as her mind continued to swirl with the countless possibilities on how to make the fox's life hell. There was only so much she could forgive.

If he was the reason for this mess then he better have a good excuse.

"Young Uzumaki while we believe that your story is true, we will need to check things out." All Might explained with a pained voice. He rubbed his knuckles and gazed at her with regretful eyes like he really didn't want to pry into her life. His blue eyes carried some form of guilt as if this was his fault, even though it was the fault of her meddling fox friend.

She sighed, shrugged her shoulders and flashed them a confident smile. "Well I've nothing to hide from you guys."

Neither of them said a word and the two men only inspected her with curious eyes. Why were they looking at her like that? Wasn't she supposed to say something like that? Also why were they glancing at the wall like there was someone behind the wall? She curled her lips into a frown.

When the two men leaned closer together and talked in hush whispers, the whiskered-teen channeled some chakra to her ears. She could hear the hero and detective whispering about her either being confident or being delusional. That kinda made her blood boil with irritation but she focused on the noise behind the wall that those two men kept glancing to, whenever they thought she wasn't paying attention to them.

From behind those walls, Naruto could hear the distinct sounds of three footsteps pacing back and forth alongside one man yelling about this being impossible.

" _You can't believe the bullshit that is coming out of her mouth! This is something out of the movies! A 16-year-old girl comes from another dimension and makes our hard work look like horse play!"_ That voice was muffled against the walls but Naruto could tell that this guy must be the angry type.

A softer but more deeper voice replied back. _"She doesn't show any signs of lying, Endeavor! And isn't there theories about multiverse? Maybe she is proof that different dimensions exist! That there is such thing as a parallel universe! Besides, doesn't she resemble one of the government's kids down to the whisker marks?_ _ **That**_ _can't be coincidence and they share the same first name, except that child is a boy."_

Naruto blinked and blinked before cancelling the flow of chakra into her ear. The only sound that she could hear now was the hush whispers of the two men right in front of her. What the hell were they talking about? What did they mean she carried some resemblance to some of the government's kids? What the hell was going on? Something wasn't adding up.

She shook her head and focused on the two males right in front of her.

"I know you said that you don't know Shigaraki but do you truly have no idea on who he is?" All Might asked.

She shook her head. "Today is the first time I ever met the guy!"

"So then why did you let him go?" The detective frowned.

The whiskered teen slumped her shoulders and leaned against her seat. She took a deep breath and tried to loosen her tightened jaw. Her teeth ached from the constant grinding and her jaw throbbed just a little bit. Once her jaw was loose enough, the whiskered teen finally replied. "Because he looked pathetic! He looks like a scared, little kid and I won't hit someone who looks like that! I'm not a bully!"

The two men slacked their jaws at her while the whiskered teen puffed her cheeks. Did they expect her to be some kind of violent guy? Because she was never going to do that. If the guy showed some signs of being capable of hurting her then she would do the whole knocking some sense into them.

"You mentioned that I must have done something to hurt him," All Might commented with a calm tone. "How did you come to that conclusion? Did Shigaraki tell you anything when you asked him?"

Naruto hummed and tilted her head. "Well he didn't tell me anything but I know you must have done something wrong because you don't hate someone without reason. A hate like Shigaraki is born from abuse, from neglect and from a system that does nothing to help them through their own problems."

"And how do you know that?" Detective tilted his head to the side.

She curled her lips into a smile and closed her eyes. "Because I have experience and because I kinda see myself in Shigaraki. You have no idea of the amount of times I was so close to cracking, because I had a whole village treating me like crap for something that wasn't my fault. I had a friend, who had been mentally and emotionally abused by his father to the point that he killed so many people."

All Might eyed her. "And why did a whole village treat you badly? Did your family do anything—"

"—My Dad was the hero of my home," Naruto said with a shrug. "Do you think only villains can breed more villains? It is heroes too. That friend of mine? His Dad was a leader and a hero but he fucked up badly. My best friend became messed-up when his own brother tortured him and found out that he had done all those horrible things because our village's government demanded him to do it."

The detective frowned. "You're acting nonchalant about this."

"Well I can't cry over something that has already happened?" Naruto sighed and lowered her shoulders. "And look it doesn't excuse their actions but you understand why they are so messed-up in the head. Sasuke wanted to destroy the village for putting his brother through hell and it is fucking wrong but you understand what makes them…become them. If Iruka-sensei didn't extend his hand to me then I would have done worst."

She flickered her gaze at All Might. The man gazed at her with blank eyes, there was absolutely no sign of what was going through his mind. That only made the sweat in her palm intensified and her heart raced against her chest. Did she say something stupid? She hoped not. Lying to the authority figure would cause her more trouble.

"Until we can confirm your story, you will be under the guardianship of Yuuei High." The Detective informed her. Naruto blinked and jerked her head at him. "Principal Nedzu would like you to do some test to sort your educational level so that he can sort you into—"

"—Wait! Did you say test? As in paper test?" Her heart pummeled right into her stomach.

All Might bobbed his head. "You are good in heroics but we can't immediately place you in second year when we know from Bakugou that you finished at—"

"I'll do anything but that! Paper tests are my nightmare!"

She was going to kill Kurama if it turned out that he was the reason for her mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please do leave a kudo and a comment if you enjoy the story


	5. Chapter 5

" _You must have a good reason to call me out of my busy schedule, Nedzu."_

Nedzu looked away from the window and stared at the man, who was well-known in all Japan as the current Prime Minister. Namikaze Minato was only 40 when he became the Prime Minister and that was not a feat, which shouldn't be taken lightly at all. It was a miracle that the man had agreed to his request to meet him in his school.

A miracle that he needed to take advantage of before a certain someone decided to cause trouble again.

"There is someone that I wish for you to see," he explained with a pleasant tone. "And there is something very important that I wish to confirm you as I told your secretary when I requested this meeting between us."

The 40-year-old man frowned and regarded him with curious eyes. "And that is why I decided to do this meeting because it has to be something really important for a Principal of one of the best Hero Schools to request my presence. What do you want to confirm with me?"

"Did you ever cheat on your deceased wife while she was pregnant with your son?"

The question hovered between them like a thick blanket and Nedzu kept his expression completely blank when blue eyes darkened at the accusation thrown at him. _I know he said that he will never remarry after the death of his wife and it is well-known that he is still devoted to her but the other possibility makes no sense._ A parallel universe was intriguing but there had never been any proof up till now.

Minato plastered on a fake smile and looked at him with eyes simmering with hidden rage. "I loved my wife since I was a 15-year-old boy and not once did I ever think of straying from Kushina. If you requested my presence because of a matter of gossip then I would have sent my aide here instead of coming here myself."

"I apologize for the accusation, Prime Minister." Nedzu cleared his throat. "But I wanted to dismiss a possibility before I show you the girl that managed to save all the other students and killed that…Nomu."

The blond-haired man eyed him. "You mean to tell me that it was a child who saved those children instead of the Number One Hero?"

"Not just any child," Nedzu informed him. "A child that claims to come from a different dimension and a child that might be of an interest to you due to her rather…striking resemblance to your son."

The 40-year-old man blinked and jerked his head at those words. He opened and closed his mouth but no words came out of his mouth. Then again, why would any words come out of his mouth? The information he had just spilled to the Prime Minister was information that was rather unbelievable. Despite the advances made in science, the theory of parallel universes had never been proven up to this point.

Movies had been made on such topics but this was the first time they could have actual proof of the theory being true.

"Can I see the girl?" Minato inquired.

Nedzu nodded. "Right now, she is doing a test to be enrolled in one of the school years."

"I just want to see if you are right about her resemblance to Naruto," Minato said flatly. "I've no plans to interact with her at this stage and if I see that she does share the same features as Naruto then I'll provide support to Yuuei High and have some people help with making some records to the girl."

The mouse bobbed his head and placed his hands behind his back. The fact that the Prime Minister was willing to go this far in case the theory was true, was more beneficial for them. Despite what the appearance of their school suggested, Yuuei High was still a public school and still required funding from their Government. The only reason they had the resources that they had was due to the heroes and businesses donating money to them.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door opened before stepping into the corridor. Nedzu glanced at the stern-faced silver-haired guard, who had been looming over the door, and then to the smiling black-haired man standing on the other side of the door. The silver-haired guard threw a warning look at the black-haired man.

The black-haired man scowled and rolled his eyes before giving the middle finger to the guard.

 _At least he has some common decency to keep his composure when the Prime Minister comes out._ He shook his head when the two men slipped on a cold, serious expression as Minato came into view. The blond-haired man glanced at his two guards, blue eyes inspecting them for the longest time before he shook his head.

"Will you lead the way, Principal Nedzu." Minato cleared his throat.

The mouse hummed and made his way through the corridors. It was morning and all of the students should be either in their classes or in the field preparing for the Sports Festival. He hummed as the lively chatter and laughter pierced through the corridors. Those sounds alongside the hurried footsteps of the Prime Minister and his guards brought a sense of life to the corridor.

Nedzu didn't slow down as they made their way through the twists and turns. He could feel the excitement buzzing throughout his body at the idea of parallel universe existing and the implication of what Uzumaki Naruto might bring. _If her test scores are excellent then I will just have her help Aizawa until we can determine whether or not she will be a threat to society._ Despite what Bakugou Katsuki and Kirishima Ejirou believed, Uzumaki Naruto was still a kunoichi.

A kunoichi was a mercenary in the past and there was no telling if the girl would put people in harm's way for the right price.

He only stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of his blond-haired ward pulling her hair out. The exam paper on her table was barely visible from where he stood but Nedzu could make out two papers being flipped over. _Bakugou Katsuki mentioned she graduated at the age of 12 and it may be reasonable to presume that they hadn't taught them anything to do with science and math._ It was a good thing he had already prepared a plan for this scenario.

"Meet Uzumaki Naruto," Nedzu said when Minato finally reached him. He pressed his paw on the glass and turned to the Prime Minister and his bodyguards. All three of them gawked and slacked their jaw at the sight of the whiskered-teen, who was now making the smart decision of flipping to the next page.

Minato cleared his throat and stared at Naruto. "She has Kushina's maiden name."

"She looks like the brat too," the black-haired man grumbled from behind Minato. The blond-haired man turned his head over his shoulder and threw an exasperated look at the male. The young man raised his hands and smiled innocently. "Sorry Minato but she looks exactly like your troublemaker."

The silver-haired man pinched his nose. "Obito, we don't call the son of the Prime Minister—"

"—C'mon you complain about his troublemaking ways too, Kakashi!" Obito reminded Kakashi. The silver-haired man did not flinch and shook his head when Minato shot a raised eyebrow at the silver-haired man.

Nedzu shook his head and stared at Naruto. The blond-haired girl stopped pulling her hair and twisted her whole body around until her eyes met their own. Her blue eyes widened and the mouse did not miss the way her blue eyes darkened just a little bit with rage when her eyes landed on Obito. He also didn't miss the wonder in her eyes when she saw Minato.

Well that confirmed the idea that Minato had been the hero in her interrogation.

"She seems to hate you," Kakashi commented to Obito. "Did you do something to her, Obito?"

The black-haired man raised his hands. "Why do you think I did anything? This is the first time I ever met her and also why does she look like your son, Minato? And doesn't she look a lot like Kushina when she was 16?"

The Prime Minister didn't say a word. He only stared at the blond-haired girl with unreadable eyes but Nedzu noticed that there was a slight tremor in the man's shoulders. _Grief._ That could be the only explanation for the man's emotional state because now it confirmed what Minato had always said in his interviews about his son taking his mother's facial features.

"Well you must have done something if she looks at you like you made her life hell." Kakashi commented. His tone lacked any humor and the male leaned his whole body forward as he adjusted his mask upwards. "Besides, it is you."

Obito twitched. "What the hell does that mean, Kakashi?"

"Boys, leave me alone with Principal Nedzu." Minato finally said. His tone carried no room for argument and the two men frowned at him, but the male made no attempt to explain things.

Nedzu watched with lips pressed into a thin line as the two men exchanged frowns before doing what they had been ordered to do. They dragged their feet towards the end of the corridor, standing on either ends as if to guard them. It seemed like even if their boss wanted to be alone with him, they still felt weary about leaving him alone with him.

The Principal cleared his throat and glanced at the corridor before looking back at the window. "Did she mention anything about her dimension?"

"She only talked about fighting some kind of alien with her teammates." Nedzu replied with a reluctant sigh. "She also mentioned to several people that she is a kunoichi."

Minato thinned his lips and looked almost horrified at the words coming out of his mouth, but it didn't take long for the horror to be washed away and to be replaced with a poker face. The man observed the gawking teen for a couple of more seconds before looking away from her. Nedzu tilted his head and noticed that the blond-haired girl had a bittersweet smile.

"If your words are true about her coming from a parallel universe then why did she become a kunoichi?" Minato cleared his throat and darted his blue eyes at him. "My son has no interest in becoming a hero despite the fact his Quirk is very useful for heroics. The only thing he likes to do with his Quirk is to cause problems for me."

Nedzu snuck a glance at him. "Did he do something again?"

"I managed to pay off the press before they can run the story," Minato confirmed, shaking his head. "Ever since that boy turned nine, he has done nothing but caused trouble in school. No matter how many times I tried to talk to him, he would listen for a few days and then go back to his antics. Not even his best-friend could talk some sense into him."

The mouse bobbed his head. "Children are… _difficult_."

"Children are difficult but they are even more difficult to raise by yourself," Minato commented. "I don't know how Endeavor raised three kids by himself and not want to drink himself silly."

Nedzu just inspected the man before looking at Naruto. The blond-haired girl had reverted her attention back onto the exam paper, eyebrows furrowed together like she was determined to do well in the exam. _I wonder what is the difference between those two children and if their genetic make-up is exactly the same._ In theory, those two should have almost the exact same DNA.

"Prime Minister, would you allow me to make a comparison between your son and Naruto's DNA?"

Minato sighed.

"If it helps confirm the claim she made then I'll have Kakashi provide the sample," The Prime Minister replied. "And once it is confirmed, I would like to have a talk with her about what is expected of her in this dimension and that any mercenary work is punishable. I don't want the public to think that both of my children are either troublemakers or are vigilantes, who don't care about the common man."

It would look bad to the public if they ever found out that their Prime Minister couldn't control his children.

* * *

_Well it seems like my Dad is alive in this dimension and he looks like his age this time around._

Naruto rubbed the sides of her throbbing head as she made her way through the long, almost crowded corridor. The paper exam had been a nightmare with the words jumbling together and the topics not making any sense to her. _Did we learn that kind of crap in the Academy?_ She couldn't remember. It seemed like it had been ages when she entered the Academy.

She blinked when her body smacked and crashed into something hard. Why the hell did she keep crashing into people in this dimension? She never had a problem back in Konoha. Now not only did her forehead throbbed from the headache that was the exam but her bottom half was sitting on the hot—

Hot?

Naruto frowned and tilted her head downwards to find the source of the sudden heat. Annoyed but frozen vermillion eyes greeted her own blue eyes. _Hmm, Mr. Grumpy Pants is here._ It made sense. He was a student and this place was a school. It also made sense that they crashed because the whole corridor was prowling with students racing out of their classroom.

"It's nice to see ya again, Mr. Grumpy Pants!" Naruto chirped. The boy did not answer her, instead his vermillion eyes seemed to be taking in her whisker marks before darting down to her sprawled legs that were now hugging his waist.

After a couple of seconds, Bakugou blinked and threw her an annoyed scowl. "Get off of me!"

"Nope." She smiled even wider and decided to move her bottom just a little bit lower. There was only one reason that she was not going to get off of this warm body and it was definitely not because the male looked as red as a tomato. Oh no even if the reaction brought a sense of power to her, there was an even more important reason to keep her bottom resting on his waist.

The blond-haired teen narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean, nope? Get off of me."

"I'm not getting off of my comfy seat until you say the magic word." She flashed him a grin and hummed as various students slowed down their tracks to stare at them. Most of them flushed a faint shade of red and scrambled away from them. A few of the boys threw a thumbs-up at Bakugou before they quickly made their way out of the corridor.

People were just weird if you asked her.

"Fine!" Bakugou growled. " _Please_ get off of me."

The blond-haired girl laughed and jumped off of him before looking over her shoulder. Her fellow blond shot her an annoyed look as he pushed himself up from the ground. Despite the fact she did get off of him, the red-eyed boy still looked as red as a tomato. _You would think it is the first time he had a girl sitting on top of him by accident._ She chuckled and clasped her hands together before leaning closer to the male.

"Now was it so hard for you to say the magic word, Mr. Grumpy Pants?" She cooed.

The younger boy clenched his jaw. "Don't fucking call me that! I have a name and that name is Bakugou Katsuki!"

"Well I know your name is Bakugou Katsuki but Mr. Grumpy Pants suits you so much better." Naruto shrugged her shoulders and flashed the male a smile as their fellow pedestrians snuck glances at them. "I mean do you really have to scowl like that? Scowling ruins your nice face, y'know and that is kinda bad for a hero, right?"

The male blinked and blinked as if he didn't know what to make of her question. She only furrowed her eyebrows together and crocked her head to the side. Was her question weird? It must be weird if the boy couldn't answer her question. _But he is flushed too and there is nothing embarrassing about my words._ She crocked her head to the side.

"Nice face?" He gargled.

Naruto blinked. "I said all that and you are only focused on the fact I said that you ain't bad looking?"

"You shouldn't say shit like that to someone you just met!" He barked. _That doesn't answer my question._ She hummed and clasped her hands together as her eyes took in the redness that seemed to be seeping right down into his neck. Should she just ask him to answer her question? Or was this one of those times when she was being inappropriate like Sakura-chan says that she can be.

Maybe it was best not to repeat the same question.

"Why?" She tilted her head and scooted closer to the male. "I thought people like being complimented? You don't like it when someone says that you have a nice face?"

The blond-haired boy spluttered and reddened even more before looking away from her. Naruto frowned and shook her head before taking a sniff of the air. So many aromas filled the corridor but there was one scent that burned her nose the most. It was not residual ashy scent of Bakugou but the sweet, delicious aroma that was ramen.

Did this school sell her favorite food?

"You just don't compliment people!" Bakugou growled. Naruto blinked and looked away from the corridor, which led to her favorite scent, and chose to focus her eyes on the blond-haired boy. His cheeks seemed even redder than usual and his whole body trembled like he was annoyed or something, but something told her that he wasn't annoyed.

She hummed and placed her hands behind her head. "And you don't just yell at people when they are being nice to you and that is what you are doing to me right now."

"I'm not yelling at you." He grumbled.

Naruto laughed. "Sure and my ears aren't ringing because you aren't yelling at me."

The younger male clenched his jaw and threw her the middle finger before marching away from her. The whiskered teen chuckled and looked around the empty corridor before dashing after the male. If this was her home then she wouldn't be trailing after him like a scared, little puppy but he was the only familiar face that she had at this moment.

Besides, something told her that if she used her shadow clones again then she was going to get into huge trouble with that smoking, mouse guy.

"C'mon I'm sorry if my little comment hurt your feelings but I ain't a liar!" She explained, jogging up to the blond-haired boy. Bakugou did not slow down in his steps and the whiskered teen didn't miss the way that his hand balled into a fist. Yup, she probably annoyed the one possible friend that she could have in this place. "It is just weird that you wanna be a hero without doing the whole comforting smile thing! Heroes should be happy and you are just a ball of anger."

Bakugou stopped in his tracks and threw his hands up in the air. "And not everyone can be all smiles and sunshine the whole fucking day!"

Naruto blinked and just stared at him. The male looked down at her with irritated eyes and lips curled into a scowl as the chatter from the other corridors tickled its way between them. _Smiles and sunshine?_ That was kinda the first time someone said that in a way that was kind of mean. When Sasuke used to say it, he had been teasing her in his own way.

Sakura would get exasperated but she would have a fond smile on her face.

"But being all smiles and sunshine is better than being…well you," Naruto commented with a quiet tone. Her fellow blonde blinked and blinked before looking at her with wide eyes. Had he been expecting her to flinch or something? To just storm off and yell at him? Because she could do that but this was a better way to unnerved him. "You don't have any friends, do you? Because I doubt anyone wants to be friends with someone that screams at them."

He clicked his tongue. "Don't talk like you know me and I do have friends."

"Really? Then why are you walking through these corridors by yourself instead of them?" She slipped her hands into her pocket and allowed the smile to slip off from her face. Naruto hummed and looked towards the door. "Shouldn't you have been walking with them? And where is Kirishima? I thought you guys are friends."

Bakugou clenched his jaw. "We aren't friends! I just met the guy last week."

"So? You can make friends within a week," she commented. "Unless you are an introvert like Sasuke or have some really traumatic past that affects you, then it ain't that difficult to make friends. All you have to do is to interact with them, flashed them a smile and ask them things about themselves! Or you can talk about yourself."

The boy grunted. "You actually sound smart."

"Oi just because I skipped classes when I was in the Academy, doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Naruto grumbled, folding her arms against her chest. "I'll have you know that Kakashi-sensei complimented me for being able to know what is going through a person's heart! Besides, I'm surprised that you are an introvert with how much you like to yell."

Her fellow blonde scowled and rolled his eyes. "I don't recharge when I'm around people and it doesn't mean I hate being the center of attention."

"Well I thought introverts were just stoic people," Naruto explained with a grin. "Sasuke is stoic and Hinata-chan used to get anxious whenever she was around a huge group of people, but you don't seem to have any anxiety around socialization."

The male grunted and looked at her like she was the biggest idiot for basing her knowledge on introverts on two people. _Well it isn't like people talk about those kind of things back home._ The boys weren't interested in these kind of topics while Ino seemed more interested in setting her up with some boys or roping her into getting Sakura-chan to take a break.

Hinata never had an interest in these kind of topics.

"Just because I yell, doesn't fucking mean I have to fit into the stereotype of introverts." Bakugou grumbled. He slid his hands into his pockets and continued to stroll away from her. Naruto blinked and it was not long before her stomach howled for food. She groaned and clutched her stomach. Food. _I shouldn't have skipped breakfast._ Stupid test anxiety ruined her appetite.

The whiskered teen looked away from her stomach and blinked when she saw Bakugou staring at her with eyes filled with annoyance. "You're still here?"

"I was tying my shoelace," he barked with flushed cheeks. "Don't think I stopped because I heard your stomach howl like an angry fox."

Naruto grinned.

"I know you are and it is very convenient that we are heading for the same destination, right? So you are definitely now showing me how to get to the canteen, right?" She tried to keep her expression as blank-faced as possible but it was difficult when her stomach was flipping around with so much joy.

The older boy scowled and looked away from her. "You're a real smartass, aren't you? And once I lead you to the canteen, you better not sit beside me! Your voice grates my ears!"

Naruto grinned.

"So you like my voice, don't ya?"

Bakugou's response? He gave her the finger and Naruto knew that it was going to be so much fun when it came to teasing the younger boy because someone that said one thing and meant the other thing, were always the best people to tease. _Well until I figured out a way back home, I think I'm going to have fun with the whole teasing him bit._ She grinned.

Once she had the whole school situation settled, she was going to get _Mr. Grumpy Pants_ to smile at her.


	6. Chapter 6

" _From your test scores, we have decided that it would be a good idea to put you in with the First Years."_

Naruto hummed and bobbed her head as Nedzu, All Might and a black-haired man stared at her. It had been over a day since she completed the test and only now did the Principal called her in from her nice dorm-like room. _I didn't even get to enjoy my breakfast._ She clasped her hands behind her head and leaned against her seat.

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side.

The Principal exchanged glances with the black-haired man and then bobbed his head. "The only subject you seemed to excel was Math while all your other scores seemed to be rather… _abysmal."_

"You could just say that it was shit instead of beating around the bush." Naruto placed her feet back onto the ground and shrugged her shoulders when the three males gawked at her. Must they be surprised that she would admit to her terrible scores? "Look, I'm not book smart and I have a pretty good explanation for not being book smart."

The black-haired man raised an eyebrow. "And what would that explanation be?"

"I skipped school almost every day," Naruto replied with a sheepish smile. "And when I was in class, I would just be the class clown. Besides, I didn't have any parents hammering me about my studies and all that crap."

All Might and the Principal exchanged frowns before looking back at her with grimaces on their face. The black-haired man just gazed at her with unimpressed eyes as if he found her explanation to be crap. Did he want her to lie and say that she was hiding her brains? Because that was a bunch of bullshit if you asked her.

"That explains your score but it doesn't excuse your behavior." The black-haired man muttered.

Naruto scowled and folded her arms against her chest. "Look I might not be book smart but books aren't everything! I know people and I know how to survive in the streets as well as in a forest for weeks! I doubt that the three of you could do that."

Was she being sensitive over the man's behavior? Maybe a little bit but it was hard for her to smile when the man acted like that she was a complete idiot for not having the best academic scores. Yeah, she could have tried harder in school but it didn't mean anything. Sakura-chan was amazing when it came to books but was average when it came to anything practical related.

Sasuke was amazing when it came to books and practical stuff but making friends? Her best-friend was basically an idiot when it came to being friendly and making friends.

"Aizawa didn't mean to imply that you weren't smart, Uzumaki-san but he means that it is a shame that you lack intelligence in that area as well," Nedzu explained. Naruto raised an eyebrow and flickered her eyes to Aizawa. The man nodded and well Naruto guessed that Nedzu wasn't trying to pacify her. The mouse cleared his throat and continued on. "Anyways, we also have a request to make in regards of confirming your story."

She blinked. "What do you need from me?"

"We would like a sample of your DNA." Nedzu replied. Aizawa and All Might frowned while the whiskered teen stared at the mouse with blank eyes. "We just want to confirm your relationship to our current Prime Minister."

 _My Dad sounds really important in this dimension._ Naruto scratched her neck and darted her eyes to the windows. She could see squirrels running up the trees and could hear birds chirping away like it was the afternoon instead of it being morning. Then again, birds didn't seem to have any concept of time when she thought about it.

"What is a Prime Minister?" She tapped her finger against the table.

Aizawa rubbed the sides of his head and made his way towards the window while the two other males slumped their shoulders at her. "If we go with the ridiculous claim that you made, then should we presume that your dimension doesn't have a Prime Minister?"

"Nope." Naruto shrugged her shoulder. "If we did have a Prime Minister then I wouldn't be asking you guys, would I?"

All Might shook his head while the blond-haired girl stared up at the ceiling. There were just so many things about this dimension that was different from her home. There were so many other languages if that television had shown her anything. They had technology that was way more advanced than the one back in her dimension but the most important difference? No chakra.

There was no constant hum of energy and that just solidified the fact she was in a different dimension.

"A Prime Minister is a head of a cabinet and the leader of the ministers in the executive branch of government," Aizawa explained. The black-haired man let out a sigh and lowered his shoulders before turning his whole body towards them. His black eyes inspected her for the longest time while Nedzu and All Might stared at her with lips pressed into a thin line.

Naruto bobbed her head. "And what exactly is a _cabinet_?"

"They are a group of important people in a government," Aizawa replied. He frowned and turned his head to the quiet mouse. A small frown played on his lips as he directed the next question to the Principal. "Why do you want to make a comparison between Uzumaki and the Prime Minister? The whole of Japan knows how devoted he is to his deceased wife and how much he cares about his child."

 _My Mom is dead in this dimension too?_ She dropped her shoulders and stared at the window. For the past day, she had been under the presumption that her male-self had lived a happy childhood with both of his parents. But it seemed like he only had his Dad around him, which was still better than being an orphan.

"Naruto shares the same first name and appearance as the Prime Minister's son," Nedzu explained. Naruto jolted and looked at the grim-faced mouse. "She also shares the same maiden name as the Prime Minister's wife: _Uzumaki_. That cannot be coincidence, Aizawa. I believe Naruto here is another version of the Prime Minister's son. I want to confirm if she is another version of his son."

"Is his mother Uzumaki Kushina?" Everyone blinked and swirled their heads at her. Their eyes widened as if they didn't believe for a moment that she could have connected the dots on who Namikaze Naruto's mother was but it was ridiculous.

The Principal cleared his throat and looked at her with curious eyes. "Was your mother name Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Yeah and my Dad was Namikaze Minato," Naruto replied. She crossed her legs together and clasped her hands in front of her knees, cradling it close to her body. "There are three main reasons why I don't have my Dad's name. The first reason is because in my dimension, my Dad had made a lot of enemies during the war and so the Third Hokage decided to hand me my mother's name."

"But you look like your father," Aizawa drawled.

Naruto raised her hands up in the air. "Hey, you should point that out to the Third Hokage and not me!"

"Your other reasons?" All Might asked, clearing his throat. The whiskered teen blinked and turned her head to the frowning Hero standing right in front of her. She curled her lips into a frown when she noticed the slight understanding and guilt in his eyes. Why would he understand about the Third Hokage's ridiculous idea of protecting her?

Wait, maybe he had a kid that no one knew about and decided to protect his child through the same way.

Naruto shook her head. "My Mom was the last member of her clan and the fact that she came from a more important and significantly more powerful family means that I have to carry her last name and continue on the clan's traditions or something like that. I mean my Dad is awesome and everything but he came from a merchant's family, not something to brag about when you think about it."

Every single one of them looked at her like they didn't know what to make of her words. They just exchanged weary glances among themselves before shifting their eyes back at her. Naruto straightened her back and cracked her knuckles. She waited for them to say something, to express their disbelief or just do anything but stare at her.

"And what is the third reason?" Nedzu questioned.

Naruto sighed. "I spent 16 years of my life as Uzumaki Naruto. I mean how do I explain to everyone that I'm changing my name from Uzumaki Naruto to Namikaze Naruto? It just doesn't make sense if you asked me and it is my only link to my Mom. I got my Dad's appearance and some of his jutsu while I don't have anything that belongs to my Mom. Keeping her last name is the only thing that I can do."

All three males looked almost uncomfortable with her words and the whiskered teen looked down at her skirt. It sounded really pathetic and really emotional but that was the main emotional reason for keeping the last name. _I didn't inherit Mom's pretty red hair and I didn't inherit her chakra chains but this is something I can do._ Nothing in the world would make her give up on her last name.

"Now that you answered Nedzu's question, there is something that I feel like we need to inform you." Aizawa commented. He cleared his throat and the whiskered teen looked away from her skirt. He regarded the blonde. "Your scores on the other subjects were low and due to your age, we couldn't put you in Middle School which is why the Principal decided to have one of your classmates tutor you until you are in the same level when it come to your other subjects."

Well that made sense.

"So who is going to tutor me?" She tightened her smile and tilted her head to the side.

The Principal sighed and jumped onto his table before handing her a file. "I made a basic comparison on all of the students in First Year who passed the written portion of the exam and the person with the highest theoretical score is Yaoyorozu Momo. I have already filled her in yesterday and she will begin to tutor you after school."

Naruto nodded and picked up the file. _She looks kinda familiar but where have I seen her before?_ She flipped through the file and paused when she saw the girl's score. It was high. No, it was definitely higher than Sakura-chan's scores during the Academy and her teammate scored nearly a 100% when they had been in the Academy.

"Well I hope she is the patient type because most geniuses aren't patient when it comes to tutoring me."

She could already picture the screaming match between them.

* * *

" _Please take care of me!"_

Naruto lowered her head and dipped her body down before straightening her back and flashing a smile to her new classmates. There were 20 people in this classroom, which was a small number if she compared to the number of students in the Academy. During her final year in the Academy, there had been 50 students.

Out of those 50 students, only 27 graduated and got the headband. Then out of the 27 students, only 9 students actually ended up becoming actual genins. _If they do the whole process like the way they do in the Academy then maybe only 3 people will actually become heroes._ It was actually sad when she considered it but this was life.

"Does anyone have any questions to ask Uzumaki before we can proceed to the first lesson of the day?" Aizawa asked, releasing a quiet yawn. He looked almost resigned and exhausted as if he didn't want to ask the question.

Naruto crocked her head to the side and scanned the room as she waited for one of her classmates to question her. Everyone in this room looked relatively normal with the except of a few people. There was a guy with a bird's head, which was weird because how the hell did his mother gave birth to him? Did she lay an egg and he came out? Or was it a natural birth?

"What's Chakra?" Naruto blinked and jerked her head as Kirishima shot his hand up in the air. The blonde tilted her head as her red-haired classmate gazed at her with curious eyes. "You talked about it when we were in USJ."

The whiskered teen hummed and scratched her neck. It was so weird and strange for her to have people asked her about this topic. This used to be Sakura's specialty. Her pink-haired teammate had been the best when it came to explaining stuff, always making it seem simpler than the boring explanation given to them by their Academy teacher.

"I guess if I had to explain it then it is just the energy flowing inside of me," She shrugged her shoulders. "It's the only reason I'm capable of making those clones and the rasengan."

Kirishima nodded and grinned while a black-haired girl shot her hand up in the air. There was almost an elegant air around the girl like she was someone that came from a well-to-do family. _Actually I think she might come from a rich family._ The straightened posture alongside the expensive material of her backpack implied that she didn't come from a normal family.

"What can you do with chakra?" Yaoyorozu questioned. "I heard from the others that you can make clones and that you made a dense ball of energy. Is there something that you can't do with chakra?"

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck and curled her lips into a frown. "Well I can't make ice because that is a Kekkei Genkei. I mean I can summon toads but I don't know if that still work here and I don't know if I still have the whole Boil, Magnetic and Lava thing but that is something I can figure out later."

She would have continued on if it wasn't for the fact that everyone in the room was gawking at her. Should she have kept quiet about the three other Kekkei Genkei? But they asked her a good question and it would have been weird if she wasn't that honest with them. Well maybe she should have kept quiet.

"Then you can also alter gravity as well?" A brown-haired girl cried.

Naruto blinked. "No but it would be so cool if I can do that! I mean I said I can do a lot of things with chakra but altering gravity? Now that is something I wish I can do."

They just stared at her like she was asking for so much and the blonde let out a nervous laugh before poking her tongue against her cheek. She could feel her stomach churning with nerves and her heart jumping around like a nervous bunny. It was so awkward for her to be here. For her to be looked at like she was some kind of freak came to life.

It had been over a year since someone looked at her in that way.

"You can do all of that and not suffer a backlash?" A high-pitch voice called out. Naruto looked away from her shoes and stared at the green-haired boy. At first glance, he looked rather ordinary. There was nothing special about the air around him but his eyes were extraordinary if you asked her. It wasn't the fact that his eyes were green that drew her attention.

It was the analytical gleam in his eyes that caught her attention.

"Well does dying from chakra exhaustion count as a backlash to you?" She tilted her head to the side.

The boy blanched. "Yes."

"Then that is my general backlash," Naruto replied. The students exchanged glances and whispers broke out throughout the classroom. _Then did she nearly die to save us?_ That was the question hovering in the air as they looked at her with wide eyes. "But it takes a lot for me to reach that level of chakra exhaustion. Compared to everyone in my dimension, I have so much chakra that I don't know what to do with it."

They only paled even further and the whiskered teen dropped her shoulders. Well that went her idea of reassuring them with the knowledge that it had been one of the few times that she had been close to death. _Well I should have tried something else entirely._ She let out a tired sigh and shook her head.

A purple-haired boy raised his hand and fixed his eyes on Aizawa. "Aizawa-sensei, is she also competing in the Sports Festival? Because it will be unfair for everyone in our year if she competes!"

Aizawa sighed and flickered his eyes at her like he was deeply considering how unfair it might be for everyone in the class. _I don't even want to compete when I know I'm going to be the winner._ She scowled. If Nedzu hadn't explained to her why he would prefer for her to sit this out and patrol the area while they did the whole thing then she would have considered it unfair.

Besides, she had something else that she could offer as Nedzu informed her.

"Uzumaki has agreed to help anyone here that needs help with combat training," Aizawa declared. Everyone in the class relaxed their shoulders and shifted their gaze towards her. The whiskered teen grinned and waved her hand at them. "And she will be patrolling the area while everyone else participate in the Sports Festival."

A purple-haired girl frowned and shot her hand up in the air. "But if Uzumaki is in our class then doesn't she need to do the internship? How is she going to get any internship if she doesn't participate in the Sports Festival?"

"Principal Nedzu has arranged an internship with the few heroes that knows about _her_ special situation," Aizawa replied. There was a reluctant tone in his voice and the whiskered teen blinked before jerking her head at him. "It is rather unfair but due to her situation, we have to make an exception for her."

Naruto blinked. "Wait, I have to do an internship with a hero? But I already know how to kick people's asses and save lives!"

"We have to keep up appearances," Aizawa replied with a tired sigh. He shot her a warning look and the blonde puffed her cheeks. Why was he warning her? She didn't want to do the whole school thing but these people refused to acknowledge the idea that she was a grown woman, who could take care of herself. "And there are some things that you need to learn about this dimension like the laws of this place."

"It can't be _that_ different from Hi No Kuni," Naruto grumbled.

Aizawa tilted his head and let out a sigh. "Well you are going to find out, Uzumaki."

"Fine but can you at least tell me if the hero I'm going to be interning under is a grumpy old coot or not?" She pleaded. Naruto blinked when she heard one of the students coughed and dropped her shoulders. _I forgot that I'm in a classroom._ And it was so easy to not be aware of her surroundings with this bomb being dropped on her.

The black-haired man took a deep breath and asked with a tired tone. "Does it matter if the hero is grumpy or not?"

"Yes because I don't wanna work with a grumpy old man who can't take a joke," Naruto explained. Everyone blinked and the homeroom teacher let out another groan. Some of the students chuckled but their chuckles died down when Aizawa shot them a warning look. "I mean I know work shouldn't be fun and being a hero is anything but fun. I mean you see shit and stuff but you kinda need some laughter to keep your sanity."

Aizawa just stared at her with blinking eyes as if he had never understood her point of view and the whiskered teen shrugged her shoulders. They might not have heroes as a job in Konoha but being a shinobi meant that they had seen a lot of crappy stuff happen to people. _I mean Kakashi-sensei reads Icha-Icha to handle his own problems…and because the series is pretty good._ She sighed.

"I have got a question to ask!" An invisible girl cried out, waving what could be her invisible arm at her. "Why do you look like a female version of the Prime Minister?"

The students blinked and blinked before jerking their heads at her. Their eyes widened as if they had just suddenly realized the resemblance between the government official and her. _This is going to be rather awkward._ She grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. The fact her father was alive in this dimension was still an idea that she needed to wrap her head around because…it was just odd.

"The Prime Minister was my Dad in my dimension," Naruto explained with a tight smile.

A blond-haired boy blinked and bounced in his seat. "Wait, then does that mean we exist in your dimension?"

"Maybe? I don't actually know the answer to that question." Naruto confessed. Her stomach lurched and a frown formed in her lips. _I have to find a way back home and find Sasuke so we can undo the genjutsu._ She shook her head. "I mean you guys could be shinobi in my dimension for all I know or you might come from a different hidden village. I mean Mr. Grumpy Pants has a Kekkei Genkei associated with Iwagakure and I have never been to that village."

 _Besides, I wouldn't have been able to recognize you because of the war._ She rubbed her jaw and slid her hands into her skirt pocket as everyone else exchanged glances. Their eyes shifted to Bakugou, who looked almost smug at her comment. _He definitely has a big head._ Her classmate must have had a lot of people telling him that he was special.

That had to be the only explanation for his smugness.

"Does anyone have any more questions to ask Uzumaki?"

Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

" _Why are you sitting with me again?"_

Naruto grinned and pulled her chopsticks apart as Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her. Finally after five hours of torture, she could finally eat her wonderful, scrumptious ramen in peace. Well mostly in peace because apparently her soon-to-be-friend did not like the fact that she had taken it upon on herself to sit beside him.

"Because ramen taste better with company and also because you need the company." She adjusted her grip on the chopstick and flashed a smile to the scowling male. Her friend did not smile back at her but that was fine. He just needed a little bit of her charm before he could flash a smile at her.

The male clenched his jaw and looked away from her. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Then I'll zip my mouth and we can eat in silence, Mr. Grumpy!" Naruto chirped, making a zipping motion with her mouth. With a best friend like Sasuke, it had been rather easy for her to learn when to keep her mouth shut and when to talk. _If Sasuke thinks I was bad then it is a good thing he hadn't met my unofficial boyfriend._ God, her best-friend would have been annoyed by how excited and happy her unofficial boyfriend had been.

Her heart tightened and the whiskered teen shook her head. It wasn't confirm that she couldn't go back home. Once Kurama woke up from his lengthy nap then they could talk about the whole thing. _He is going to tell me if he is the reason for this mess._ She had been looking forward for a nice bowl of ramen, a bath and her fourth date.

"You can't keep quiet," Bakugou grunted.

Naruto grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Really now? But you are the one still talking to me which means you like the fact that I'm talking to you and that means _you like me_."

He spluttered and coughed before jerking his head at her. She kept her expression completely blank and shoved down the giggles that threatened to consume her. It was better for her to pretend that she was serious about her classmate liking her as a potential romantic partner. That was something that would get him flustered and a flustered Mr. Grumpy Pants was rather enjoyable to watch if you asked her.

"I don't like you!" Bakugou growled with flushed cheeks.

Naruto beamed and pointed to her cheeks. "Then why are you blushing like a fair maiden?"

"Because you keep saying the most outrageous things!" He barked as his cheeks grew to an even intense-shade of red. Naruto allowed the smile to widen as the male looked away from her. "Do you say those kind of things to every person you meet?"

Naruto hummed and inspected the blond-haired boy. She could clearly see the blush extending from the tip of his ears right down to his thick neck. _I wonder if his whole body turns red whenever he gets embarrassed._ It would be amazing if his whole body did turn red whenever someone embarrassed him.

It was actually kinda of cute that the boy could get this easily flustered by such comments.

"No but only because their reactions aren't as fun and cute as your reactions." She chuckled when the boy's cheeks burned to an even more intense shade of pink. At this point, she wouldn't be surprised if she could cook an egg on his face. "If this is your reaction to me saying that you like me as a person and potential friend then I have to wonder how bad your reaction will be if a girl confesses their feelings to you."

Bakugou blinked. "What?"

"Well if you keep quiet and control your temper then you will have a lot of girls confessing their crush on you," Naruto explained with a grin. She picked up a chopstick and took a bite of her noodles. "But I guess there won't be any difference because you will just tell them to shut up and say that you don't like them but do something to show you actually like them. I mean you seem like the typical Tsundere."

His eyebrows twitched and Bakugou turned his head away from her. "If you are going to go for the fucking stereotype then you are the stereotypical carefree, dense type! You probably wouldn't know if a guy likes you."

"Well you are half-right," Naruto mused. She picked up her drink and offered her friend a rueful smile. "I wouldn't know if a guy likes me but not because of the whole dense thing but probably because I rarely have time to think about those things. The closest I have ever been in having a relationship was when my friend set me up with a guy who had a thing for me since I came back from my training trip."

He slacked his jaw at her and then furiously shook his head. Naruto frowned. _Is it that surprising that I have done the whole dating thing? Sakura-chan didn't know about it but only because I wasn't certain if it was official or not._ They had a total of three dates and while he had been a good kisser, that was not long enough for them to make things official.

Besides, they had wanted things to be light and breezy before confirming their status as a couple.

 _If my Dad is alive in this dimension then I wonder if Touya exist._ What would he be in this dimension? She could picture him being a hero with how strong his morals could be but he was also pretty good when it came to intelligence work. That was how Ino knew him anyway because he worked underneath Inochi.

Naruto shook her head and scanned the whole cafeteria. Almost everyone seemed to be busy with eating their own food or chatting with their friends. Only a couple of her classmates snuck glances at them and each time they looked at them, their eyes would widen with disbelief. _Is there something wrong with us?_ She looked at Bakugou and shook her head.

Nope, her soon-to-be-friend was still scowling like there was no tomorrow.

"You know the reason that our classmates are looking at us like they witnessed an Apocalypse?" She hummed and slurped on her ramen.

Bakugou grunted and darted his eyes to their gawking classmates before looking back at her. His vermillion eyes flashed with slight befuddlement before changing into annoyance. _Wow, he figured them out that quickly?_ She whistled and slurped on her noodles. Despite the fact her new friend had a habit of isolating himself, he did seem to have some basic knowledge on their classmate's thinking process.

"Those side-characters are jumping conclusion." He stabbed his food and narrowed his eyes at one of their classmates.

She bobbed her head and tilted her head to the side. "Why do you call them side-characters?"

"Because they aren't important." His tone was calm and the whiskered teen regarded the blond-haired boy with a frown playing on her lips. _Not important?_ For some reason, a chill ran down her spine and her stomach almost lurched with uneased. She shook her head and flashed the male a smile before placing a chopstick on the top of her lip.

"Y'know side characters are important in every storyline," Naruto observed. Bakugou eyed her like he had an idea of where she was going with this conversation. She removed the chopsticks from her face and took a deep breath. "Without the side characters, the main character would just be boring because they won't have any character development."

He snorted. "And can you name every side-character?"

"I don't like reading books so that question doesn't count," Naruto retorted. "But if you mean if I remember my classmates' names then yeah I remember their names. I remember their names because I wouldn't be the person that I'm if I didn't learn how to stop being a rude piece of shit. I wouldn't have gotten stronger if it wasn't for them. Their help and support is the main reason I'm alive."

Bakugou looked down at his own bento and clenched his jaw.

"I don't need help."

She shook her head.

"Then you will never get stronger if you only rely on yourself, Bakugou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yaoyorozu is going to be tutoring Naruto while Naruto has explained some stuff to the students of Class 1A. We also see some more interaction between Bakugou and Naruto. Now if anyone is wondering why I'm not having Naruto do the Sports Festival then it is for the main reason that it wouldn't be interesting due to the fact that she could win the whole thing.
> 
> In the next chapter, we probably should see Yaoyorozu and Naruto interacting as well as the appearance of Minato and Kakashi.
> 
> Please do tell me of your thoughts on this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

" _It seems like her story holds some truth, Prime Minister."_

Nedzu slid the documents to Minato and watched with blank eyes as the blond-haired man flipped through the pages. In the back of the room, he could see Obito and Kakashi exchanging wide-eyed glances before looking at the files with the interest. He couldn't blame their interest. The whole world could change with the knowledge that the multiverse did exist.

"Her genetic make-up is almost identical to my son," Minato said. There was a hint of wonder in his tone as the Prime Minister flipped through the files. "They could pass off as fraternal twins with this genetic make-up."

 _It is good thing that we're going to go with someone stealing the girl from the hospital or it would have been a big problem for us to make up a good excuse for her appearance._ He sipped on his tea and darted his eyes to the guards, who were now leaning against each other. Now that story was _partially_ confirmed,they would need to assign a hero to keep an eye on the girl.

No matter how good that child looked, she was still a mercenary and there was no telling of how far Naruto would go for the right price. _But which hero should we put her with? Her personality wouldn't suit Endeavor and it would bring a lot of questions if she interned under her teacher._ He thinned his lips and leaned against his chair.

There was still time for him to narrow down the people that HPSC deemed acceptable to know about Naruto's unique situation.

"Why did you circle these three markers?" Nedzu blinked and jolted as Minato dropped the files onto the table. Blue eyes flashed with curiosity as everyone in the room swirled their heads at him. He could see that the three government officials had a burning curiosity while All Might and Aizawa stared at him with curious eyes.

Nedzu poured himself a cup of tea and replied. "Because Naruto has a very special genetic make-up, one that could almost be described as…alien-like if I dare say so myself."

"Alien-like?" Obito asked with a pale face. "You mean she is like an alien?"

The Principal shook his head and made his way to the whiteboard that he had Aizawa bring in for the meeting. He had a feeling that not many people would understand the significance of his newest ward's genetic make-up. _One of them definitely codes for a Quirk while the other one seems like an anomly._ He pulled out his red whiteboard pen and began to scribble down some diagrams.

"Naruto shares approximately 99.8% of human genes." Obito relaxed his shoulders while Minato eyed the diagram with vivid curiosity. "However, there are parts of her genes that wouldn't be activated in a normal human due to certain bodily restrictions, which allows me to understand how the girl has such an excellent recovery rate. But those genes, I circled…are special."

Minato frowned. "Special how?"

"Well one of those genes that she has is associated with Quirks," Nedzu explained. "Now does Uzumaki Naruto have the same quirk as your son? It is possible but we have to confirm with her if she can make chains like your son. One of the bands that I also circled is one that I've never seen before and no amount of database comparison, allowed me to figure out what that gene does."

 _I'll have to keep an eye on her when it comes to her lesson and see if there is a feature about her that is unusual._ He let out a sigh and flickered his eyes to Aizawa and All Might. The fact that a child had been able to do a better job of protecting his students already showed that he had an unusual student but also meant that their presumed strength was low.

If a person from her dimension came here then there was very little chance in hell that they could survive an attack from them.

"Is there anything else I should know about Naru?" Nedzu blinked and darted his eyes to the Prime Minister. The man slumped against his seat and gazed up at the ceiling as if he was cussing God for giving him a daughter. "Has she been causing any trouble in the few days that she is here? Is she easier to handle then my son? I hope so because one Naruto is already so difficult to raise and control."

The blond-haired man looked ready to pull out his hair and Nedzu shook his head before glancing at the bodyguards. Obito seemed to be amused if that little cough told him anything while Kakashi looked at the man with unimpressed eyes. It seemed like neither bodyguards could understand Namikaze Minato's plight of raising children.

Nedzu let out a sigh and watched as All Might awkwardly patted the man's back.

"Well Naru doesn't have the same excellent scores as your son," Nedzu commented. Minato blinked and jerked his head as the mouse handed him the next set of files. "Her math skills are remarkable but when it comes to all the other subjects, well she is below average. Of course, history could be explained because the differences of dimension but everything else was below average."

Minato frowned and flipped through the files, almost looking visibly disappointed in the knowledge that his daughter did not have the same skills like his son. _But she might be intelligent in other areas that doesn't involve school work._ He wanted to reassure the man but this was not the time for him to be consoling the Prime Minister.

"Uzumaki admitted that she used to skip school when she had been a student," Aizawa stated. The black-haired man rubbed the sides of his head and flickered his eyes to the bodyguards before landing his eyes on Minato. "There are students who are lazy but when they put some resemblance of effort, they can have above-average results."

The blond-haired man bobbed his head and knitted his eyebrows together. "I can't ever imagine that I would allow Naruto to skip school so frequently and with a dangerous job like Kunoichi, you would think I would—"

"—You died before she could even get to know you," All Might replied. There was a slight apologetic tone and Nedzu looked away when the Prime Minister trembled at this piece of information. "Apparently you were some kind of teacher and your student indirectly caused the death of you and your wife."

Minato trembled and looked at them with pained eyes. "My daughter is 16-years-old and you're telling me that she has been an orphan for the last 16 years? If my son resents me for working overtime then Naru must hate me for leaving her all alone."

Nedzu flickered his eyes to the two men and watched as Kakashi pushed Obito to handle the pained Prime Minister. Well, it was now increasingly obvious which one of those bodyguards was better equip to dealing with emotional pain. _And you can't even blame the Prime Minister when you know how much he talks about the family unit in his speeches._ This kind of news would destroy anyone.

"From my limited interactions with Naru, I noticed that she seems to be a well-adjusted child." Minato blinked and jerked his head as Nedzu poured tea into the man's empty cup. "Yes, she grew up alone but this version of your son seems to have maintained an upbeat personality despite everything that she endured."

Minato did not smile nor did he look relieve at this piece of information. There was only a bitter smile playing in his lips and the Prime Minister took a sip of his tea. "Then that speaks volume of my own parenting, doesn't it? It seems like me not existing in her life had done her more good then I ever did for Naruto."

 _It might be her coping mechanism just like how your son loves to make that blog complaining about some of your laws._ He shook his head and decided not to mention that tiny detail to him. The man already had a lot of things on his plate. Not only was he raising a 16-year-old boy by himself but now he had a daughter that never had a father figure.

He did not need to know that his daughter was smiling because it was her way of coping with her own tragedy.

"Have you told your son that he now has a fraternal twin sister who has been missing since birth?" Nedzu asked.

Minato sighed and shook his head.

"It isn't a conversation that I'm looking forward to tell him."

* * *

"Wow Momo, you're really good when it comes to explaining stuff!"

Naruto leaned away from her chair and smiled at the black-haired girl. It had been over two hours since school ended and only now did they finished their tutoring session. _Maybe she is familiar to me because she might have been one of the Academy teachers in Konoha?_ That could be a chance but something told her that wasn't the case.

Momo pinkened but looked pleased at her words. Her black eyes sparkled with joy as the birds began to sing their evening song. Naruto watched with a wide smile as the black-haired girl looked down at her hands with pride before finally jerking her head at her. She waited for the girl to say something and after a couple of minutes, her classmate regained her composure.

"You seem to have a really good grasp of a topic once someone explains a topic to you," Momo explained with a smile. Naruto bobbed her head and took the middle-school textbook from her classmate's hand. She raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of the conflict in her soon-to-be friend's eyes and the girl cleared her throat. "But even though you can understand things quite quick, I don't know how we're going to catch up three years worth of knowledge."

Naruto shrugged her shoulders and slid the books into her makeshift backpack. "You shouldn't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I can catch up if I've an amazing teacher like you helping me."

Momo ducked her head and reddened even more but Naruto didn't miss the way that the younger teen glowed with pride at her words. _She must really take pride in her studies._ If she was half as smart as Momo then she would have been strutting her stuff everyday, because god knew that these people take such things as written exams seriously.

"Uzumaki-san—"

"—Call me Naruto!" Naruto beamed. "I never liked the formality thing."

The black-haired girl nodded and looked almost put-off by her words. After a couple of seconds, the girl shook her head and glanced at the windows before looking back at her with renewed confidence. "Is it really true that you're a kunoichi?"

"Yes and I'm going to answer your next question by telling you that I became a kunoichi when I was 12." Her friend blinked and looked almost surprised that she figured out what was going to be her next question. But it was kind of understandable what was going to be the next question because these kids were still in high school.

They must be wondering how she could be a kunoichi at the age of 16 when her grades were less than stellar.

"And your parents allowed you to become a kunoichi at a really young age?" Momo asked with a frown. Her black eyes seemed befuddled like the idea of allowing a little kid to have a job was weird. But it wasn't weird. What was weird was the fact that she had to go to high school to learn how to become a hero.

Why would they need to learn something that had such a basic concept?

"My parents died before I could even remember their faces," Naruto admitted. Her classmate blinked and then frowned at her words as if she felt almost sad for what happened to her. The blonde shook her head and leaned against her chair even more. "But I think if they had lived then they would have allowed me to become a kunoichi because well it would be expected of me."

Momo frowned. "Expected?"

"Your Prime Minister was a leader and a shinobi in my dimension while my mother was a kunoichi and a member of a powerful shinobi clan," Naruto replied with a laugh. "Wouldn't it have look weird if their child didn't become a shinobi? I mean I'm sure that if you're a child of a hero then people expect you to become a hero because people don't think that you can be anything else but a hero."

Her female classmate did not say anything but the guilty look on her face told her that her classmate had been guilty of such actions. _People don't change their thinking process even when the dimension changed._ She blew a strand of her hair and chuckled before looking up at the ceiling with curious eyes.

If her father wasn't a hero in this dimension then what would the male version of herself want to become? _What would be my job if I had grown up here?_ She couldn't picture herself having a desire to be a hero in this dimension, not when her father was alive and could give her acknowledgment. There was no need for her to throw herself into a such dangerous job.

But what could be her other option?

"You must have been pressured to become a shinobi," Yaoyorozu commented.

Naruto shook her head. "If I felt pressured then I would have done an amazing job of being a student, the first time a round but I wasn't the best student. The Third Hokage didn't pressure me to become a shinobi and no one really expected me to become a shinobi with how bad my grades were."

"Then how did you become a shinobi?" Her female classmate asked, knitting her eyebrows together.

"Oh, I kicked some traitor's ass and stole a secretive document where I learnt a forbidden jutsu," Naruto replied with a laugh. Her classmate nodded and then jerked her head at her. _Are you insane?_ That seemed to be the common theme with the people in this dimension. "But to be fair, the traitor was the one that tricked me into stealing the document and told me if I learnt a jutsu from it then I could pass my exam."

Yaoyorozu stared at her. "And you didn't think something was off?"

"I was 12!" Naruto grumbled. Her classmate stared at her like she couldn't believe that she would used that as an excuse and the whiskered teen shook her head before folding her arms against her chest. "Haven't you done stupid things when you were 12? I was a stupid, naïve kid who just wanted to graduate."

The black-haired girl paused and shook her head. "I was never allowed to do stupid things because of the high expectations that my parents put on me. One wrong mistake and I can cost them their business."

"Is that why you always look so serious?" Momo blinked and then looked away from her with flushed cheeks. Naruto closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sliding her hands into her skirt's pocket. Why was she embarrassed? There was nothing about looking serious. The only reason why she doesn't do the whole serious thing was because of how boring it could be.

' _As shinobi, we should express ourselves when we're out of the job! We see fucked up things everyday so we can't just pretend that we aren't affected by it.'_

Touya's words echoed in her ear and Naruto shook her head. No one seemed to have understood her desire to smile and cry when she wanted to do it except for him. _Everyone likes to pretend that we don't have feelings because that is what is expected of us._ She smiled and let out another sigh as the school bell rang again to signal the end of extra school activities.

"Are all shinobi so relax as you?" Momo asked.

She jerked her head and then let out a laugh. "Shinobi are people too, Momo and it depends on the shinobi as well but generally I would like to think that not all of us are serious. When you know that you can die in a moment's notice, well you know that you should enjoy life."

" _I know you won't take this date seriously because of your teammate but give me a chance to change your mind, Naruto!"_

Naruto smiled and shook her head as sincere turquoise eyes came into her mind's eye. It was still a mystery on why Touya believed that she wouldn't give him a chance because of Sasuke but it had been nice to have someone that liked her. _It was nice to have someone that wanted to see me happy and who genuinely stuck around._ She smiled even wider and shook her head.

"Then it must have been expected for a shinobi to marry young." Momo observed.

Naruto blinked and considered the statement for a brief second before bobbing her head. "Yeah, most shinobi either marry in their late teens or early twenties."

"Were you in a relationship with someone then?" Momo asked. Naruto blinked and the black-haired girl shook her head as if she suddenly realized just how inappropriate the question was but it was fine. It wasn't like she was going to keep her love life a secret from her or anyone really. "You are older than me and considering how you agreed that most shinobi married young, I can't help but wonder if you have been torn away from your boyfriend."

_She is a really kind person even if her mouth is so blunt._

She liked that in a person.

"I was in an unofficial relationship with someone and when I go back to my dimension, I'm definitely going to resume my relationship with him." Naruto frowned when her chest tightened and her head throbbed. _I really need to remember what happened to me because I shouldn't be having these reactions._ She shook her head and smiled. "He was a sweet guy, who was fun to be around! There wasn't a day when I didn't stop smiling and laughing with him."

Momo nodded and pulled her bottom lip back. "Was he also a shinobi like you?"

"His whole family were shinobi and while his Dad didn't come from any clan, he was a pretty good ninja if what Touya told me was true." The girl frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. The whiskered teen flushed red. "We, uh, hadn't reached the stage where he would introduce me to his siblings and parents but Touya loved talking about them, especially his Dad. You would think he would talk about his Mom and her Quirk but no all he can talk about was his Dad."

Momo frowned. "What was her Quirk?"

"Ice," Naruto shrugged her shoulders and leaned against her chair. "She was a refugee from Mizu no Kuni and well his Dad didn't know about that tiny detail until Touya and his little sister showed them that they could make ice. From what Touya told me, all four of them can make ice but only his youngest brother and him had a natural affinity to fire."

The black-haired girl looked almost thoughtful and the blonde could see that the girl was trying to connect the dots in someway or form. _Am I missing something? Because Momo is looking at me with such wide eyes._ She scratched her head and waited for her classmate to inform her about the reason for her shock.

"How old was his youngest brother?"

The blonde blinked. "Fifteen."

"Wait, how old is Touya?" Alarm tickled out of the girl's mouth and Naruto could only frown at her female classmate. _Why does she look horrified by her question?_ Was there something that she was missing? There was nothing wrong about her relationship with Touya. They were consenting adults so it wasn't a big deal.

But then again this dimension had such strange rules.

"He turned 22 in January."

Momo stared at her. "You were dating a man that was 6 years—"

"Technically it's 5 years and 8 months," Naruto corrected. The black-haired teen just stared at her with a look that told her that the age difference between them was still a lot. _C'mon, it wasn't like I was dating Kakashi-sensei! And you would have taken a chance with Touya if you knew how amazing he was._ She shook her head. "And look it would have been wrong if I have been in school but your standards don't really apply in my dimension."

The younger girl shook her head. "It just seems a little bit dubious."

"I don't know what the hell that word means but it will be weird if I had been born here because you guys think that kids need more years of hell," Naruto commented. Yaoyorozu frowned and the blonde shook her head before smoothing her shirt. "Both of us had jobs and we were both independent so it was fine."

Momo nodded and curled her lips into a frown. "I just didn't think that you would go for such a big age gap."

"5 years and eight months isn't a big age gap," Naruto puffed her cheeks and shook her head. "And to be honest, I didn't think I would have dated someone who was older than me by a good 5 years if he hadn't made me feel special. Touya made me feel special and he had a very high intuition, which explains why Inochi seemed fond of him. Besides, Touya was really good-looking and I'm a sucker for good-looking faces."

Momo shook her head. "But you can't date someone because you like their face."

"He had a great personality," Naruto protested. _I like pretty faces but it doesn't mean I'm shallow._ She raised her hands up in the air and gestured to the world around them. "And Touya was different from every guy I know! Most guys I knew sucked at showing their emotions while Touya was always able to express them without any problems. Do you know how hard it is to find a guy that express his emotion and looks good? Very difficult!"

The younger girl laughed and shook her head before looking at her with considerate eyes. There was almost a thoughtful glint in her eyes as if she had a theory or maybe the girl was thinking about the importance of expressing emotions. After a few seconds, the girl shook her head and darted her eyes to one of the empty chairs beside them.

"You must miss him."

"Yeah but if my Dad exist in this dimension then he exist too!" Naruto hummed and leaned against her chair. "Maybe I should try and find his family."

Momo rubbed the back of her neck and her frown deepened.

"If you do find him then you do know that there is a possibility that he won't be the same person."

Naruto nodded and allowed her smile to fade just a little bit.

"I know but I wanna see how he turned out in this dimension." She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the ceiling. "My Dad is an important person and from what I saw with Kakashi-sensei, he seems to be different too. Touya might be the same but I still want to know if he is still Daddy's boy and if he became a hero or if he has a different job. I just want to see the other possibilities for the people in my life."

She just wanted to understand the differences in this dimension and when she returned back home then she could tell her teammates and Touya about everything that she saw. _I could tell Sakura-chan if she ever had a chance with Sasuke if his parents were alive and I can tease Touya if it turns out that he still has that deep love._ She would tell them about Momo and Bakugou too.

There was nothing wrong about experiencing things.

* * *

" _I know we're all thinking this so I'm going to say it! This is weird!"_

Naruto stared at Minato and darted her eyes to Kakashi before landing her eyes on Obito. From the side, she could see Nedzu and All Might exchanging befuddled gazes. Did they really expect her not to vocalize the fact that this was weird? Her father actually looked like a man in his forties while Kakashi-sensei looked like he had a large stick up his ass.

Her father relaxed his shoulders and bobbed his head while Obito laughed out loud at her statement. This was really weird because even though Obito had a sudden change of heart during the war, she still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he was different. There was nothing bitter or angry about his appearance.

He was like the boy that Kakashi-sensei had described his former teammate to be.

"Well it seems like you're blunt whether you are a boy or a girl," Kakashi commented with a sigh.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched and the whiskered teen flashed him a sweetly smile. "And it seems like you have a huge stick up your ass in this dimension, Kakashi- _sensei_."

The silver-haired man stared at her for a good couple of seconds before looking at her with horror. He twisted his head to gaze at Aizawa and her homeroom teacher looked almost faintly amused at the knowledge that Kakashi had been her teacher. Obito stared at her before throwing his head backwards and letting out a laugh.

"This isn't funny, Obito!" Kakashi-sensei growled. "I'm a teacher in her dimension! In what world does that make sense! I don't like kids!"

Obito snickered and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Seems like in another dimension, you actually decided to become a teacher and teach those snot-nosed brats."

 _I am going to keep the fact that Kakashi-sensei dislike kids to myself and that he was more of a guide to myself._ She coughed and kept her expression completely innocent as the two males argued about the probability of her teacher becoming well a teacher. It would have been a good idea to correct them but her teacher seemed to be a big ass in this dimension.

"So you know my bodyguards." Her father relaxed his shoulders.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei was my genin instructor." Naruto rubbed the back of her neck and smiled even wider when Kakashi gagged at her words. "But well he wore a mask and I didn't understand why until I see this version of Kakashi-sensei! I mean if Kakashi-sensei was as good looking as your Kakashi-sensei then I understand why Hinata-chan looked like she was going to faint when she saw his face."

Her father looked visibly pained and annoyed. What? Why did he look annoyed by her comment? Did he want her to pretend that Kakashi-sensei looked horrible? Because that was lying and she didn't like to lie. She glanced at Kakashi and frowned when the man looked like he wanted to find the nearest hole and hide there.

"Then do you know me as well?" Obito bounced just a little bit and offered her a grin. "I bet you must like me more than Mr. Stick-up-his ass!"

Naruto stared at him and felt the boiling rage creeping up into her stomach. It was stupid because this Obito wasn't the Obito that caused her father and mother to die. He wasn't the one that caused her life hell. _I mean I can really like this guy._ He wasn't boring like this dimension's Kakashi and there was a warm smile on his face.

None of the adults in this dimension had given her a _sincere_ warm smile so far.

"I do know you but you are the reason that my parents died." Naruto rubbed the back of her neck and grimaced before flashing the shell-shocked man a smile. "So in my dimension, I really hate your guts but I think you're my favourite between Kakashi-sensei and you."

Obito did not smile at her words and the smile on his face faded into a look of misery. He looked like he wanted to go on his knees and apologized to her. _Nah, I think I want that reaction from my dimension's Obito._ She shook her head and watched with nervous eyes as the man began to tremble with what could only be shock.

"I'm a villain in your dimension but why?" Obito shook his head and looked at stone-faced Minato. "Minato, you know I would never try and kill you! I like your kid even if he can be a real pain in the ass but I would never want to—"

"—You weren't a bad person in my dimension and you did feel guilty in my dimension for what your actions caused," Naruto said. The man stopped babbling and everyone turned to fix their gaze at her. She rubbed the back of her neck and leaned against her seat. "You had a reason behind your actions and I don't really wanna talk about the long, boring story because it seems like it will make you hate yourself even more."

Obito nodded and something told her that the man was going to bug her into telling her of how he ruined her life. _Maybe I should have kept quiet about his actions but I believe in honesty._ She bobbed her head and stared out at the window. Even though she believed in honesty, a part of her did wince over the fact that she made a nice man upset.

Nedzu cleared his throat. "While it is interesting to learn these facts about yourself, we called you in to tell the story that the Prime Minister will give in his statement to the public about you. Due to your genetic makeup and your appearance to his son, we believed that this is the only story that we can give them."

"So you are going to lie to the public?" Naruto frowned.

"If we tell them that you come from another dimension then there is a chance that some bad people would want to experiment on you," Minato explained. He looked almost hesitant as if he didn't know how to talk to her. "Then there is the fact that people would want proof that you come from another dimension. Everything that you can do can be explained as a Quirk so that isn't enough reason to convince them."

Naruto thinned her lips. "Are you going to change my name?"

"There can't be two Naruto in my family register," her father cleared his throat and looked away from her. "And I know if Kushina was alive then she would tell me to go with the name that we have been planning to give our son if he had been born a girl."

The blonde folded her arms against her chest. "Which is?"

"Namikaze Naruha," he replied. "With Naruto being a swirl in a fishcake and being a whirlpool, it seemed appropriate that our daughter would have been given the Kanji characters of formation and wave."

She stared at him for the longest time and looked to the window. _Namikaze Naruha._ That was a name that was hard for her to swallow but she could live as Naruha until she returned back to her own dimension. _But I'm not going as Namikaze._ It was wrong and her whole body shuddered with disgust at the thought of being called anything but Uzumaki.

"I'm going to agree to Naruha because you can't have two Naruto's," Naruto cleared her throat and straightened her back. "But it will be a cold day in hell before I change my name to Namikaze. I look like you and in my dimension, I have your jutsu but Uzumaki is my last link to Mom. The only thing that I can say that I took from her so you better find a way to explain why I go by Uzumaki."

Minato looked at her for the longest time. It was the first time that he properly looked at her and not for the first time, she could see the conflict in his eyes. Should he go with her desire about keeping her last name? Or was he going to make an excuse about why she should take his last name? Because nothing was going to change her mind.

"As long as you agree to change your first name then I can think of a good reason for why you decided to go with Kushina's last name."

Naruto nodded.

"Good! Now can I go and get some dinner?"

She really needed to escape before this sullen air actually affected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Minato learns a little bit about Naruto and Obito learns about what his other self had done. Naruto also opens up a little bit about her relationship with Touya. Bakugou didn't make an appearance in this chapter but he will make an appearance in the next one alongside Todoroki.
> 
> Please do tell me what you think about this chapter and how you think Naruto is going to react when she finds out the difference in the Todoroki family. Can you guess which hero that Nedzu want to put in charge of Naruto during the internship arc?


End file.
